Black Rose
by gzillafan
Summary: Takes after manga ch 95 Alucard has returned to Hellsing, new members have joined the Hellsing Organization and an old enemy from Alucard's ancient past has returned for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Just writing a story for fun.**

**Author's note: Hi this is my first story and I'm a little nerves about it. I have readed alot of Hellsing fanfictions, but not many of them have a AXI fiction. So I decide to do one of my own. This chapter is base off of ch 95 in the Hellsing Manga with my own twist (different timeline and new character) I didn't like how Hellsing ended. So some of the diallog is from that chapter. Also please no criticism about the way its write. I'm not trying to be a author just doing it for fun. **

**1/16/11 note: I just fixed some of the errors in the story. I hope its alright. My dad been watching the tv loud and I can't read or think straight with loud sounds.**

**Chapter 1**

Integra Hellsing sat in her office keeping a watchful eye on several monitors, of her troops fighting it out with several ghouls in an abandon warehouse outside of London. Ten years has passed since Millennium was defeated and her top agent Alucard's disappearance. Over those past few years many new things have changed in the Hellsing Organization, Seras became the top agent in Alucard's place, and she too have her own fledgling to serve her, Integra also hired a new butler and troops called the Steel Vipers.

"Sir Hellsing, I have cleared the whole second floor" said a young teenage voice. "Very good William, your doing a good job taking out these ghouls," said Integra not taking her eyes off the monitors. "You should have seen it, this ghoul jumped at me, I shot him in the head then he fell down these flights of stairs, it was hilarious," Laughed William.

Integra rubbed her head at the young vampire's words "_My vampires sure could pick them_," thought Integra. "Will, I need you to focus! Where is Seras?" After saying that, exploding was heard in the background. "I'm on the roof Sir, I just killed the Head Vampire," answered Seras "So the mission is competed."

"Good to hear! Wolfwood is all the Troops ok?" Integra looked at every monitor to see if her troops were ok. Most of the camera helmets that the troops were wearing, were ether off the owners head or destroyed in battle. So she couldn't tell if some of the soldiers were ok. "We have two dead troops, and a couple that are injured, but were fine." said a Russian sounding voice. "Alright, everyone clear out." Integra took off her eyepiece, and then turned off the monitors.

Two hours have pasts since the two vampires and troops returned to the Hellsing manor. Down stairs in the training room, Integra dueled one of the soldiers and with ease, defended him. "Way to go Sir!" shouted Seras. "Alright who next! Integra asked; many of the men don't want to fight her, they cared more about going to bed.

"Sir Hellsing can we **please** go, its late?" asked David Wolfwood a tall Russian man with brown hair and eyes. "**Fine** you are all dismissed then." Muttered Integra "Thank you Sir!" the soldiers said in union and walked up stairs.

"My, Ms Hellsing you been quite upset lately." said a cool voice of a black haired young man. He handed a glass of water to Integra. "Of course I'm upset!" Integra shouted "The Convention and the Queen said I am no longer allowed to help on the field and must stay a far distance from it."

"That's it, I thought you were on your period" said Will. Integra quickly turned around punching him in the face. "OW, I'm SORRY!"

"I can't believe they want me to stay here!" "They want you to be safe." added Seras. "Safe my ASS, because I'm getting older they want me to make an heir," yelled Integra "They know if I die Hellsing is no more and they also think you two will destroy the UK , because the keeper is no longer around." Integra looked in to a mirror and study her reflection. "I am getting old. I'm going to get wrinkles, grey hair, then shrivel up and die." "What are you talking about?" Seras said confusedly "You're only thirty-three." "Yeah, you don't need to be so depressed about it," added Maxwell "Don't get depressed at all." "True, you haven't hit rock bottom yet." said Will. Sera pulled on William's face. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" she yelled with a scarier face.

"Come on Sir don't act that way," Seras change her appearance to look like Alucard. "If your so concerned about getting older. Why don't you let me drink your blood? Look, Look! I'm mimicking Master."

Integra turned kicking Sears in the head. "You didn't need to **kick me** for that!" "DON"T you dare say that, not even as a joke! You bloody idiot!"

Integra's face was starting to get redder showing Seras, Will, and Max that she was getting even more piss off.

"About Alucard, where the hell is he?" Integra looked at Seras. "I thought you said he'll be back soon, it been 10 years."

"He will be back, because he drank my blood," said Seras pointing at her neck where two holes show. "Just be patience."

"Says the one who doesn't age," Integra started walking to the door. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night ma'am." The three said in unions.

When Integra was out the door William looked at Seras. "Way to go Blondey! You made things worst." "What you little brat?" Seras grabbed William and started ringing his neck. "How many times have I told you not to insult your master!"

Will grabbed Seras' face and started yanking it. "YOU may have turned me in to a vampire, but I'm never going to see you as a master!"

"I should have lifted you dead on the streets, you little PUNK!"

Maxwell rubbed his head as the two continued to argue.

* * *

The old godfather clock struck two. The halls of the Hellsing manor was eerie with silences, the moon light was the only light that shined through the manor. A dark figure looms in the darkness of Integra's bedroom, moving closer to her bed. Integra's sleeping figure rested peaceful revealing her smooth neck that shines nicely in the moon light.

The dark figure stood over Integra's bed leaning towards her neck revealing several pointed teeth. The creature was about to bite…..Until Integra sat up and shot twenty rounds into it.

"What happened!" shouted Seras as she knocked down the door with her weapons in hand.

"Are you ok Ms. Hellsing?" asked Will with his gun pointed.

Seras quickly turned on the lights; she and Integra were both shocked of what they show.

"What a violent welcome," said a black haired man. "And you're still noisy as ever."

"Master!" Seras screamed with joy.

"Late homecoming, eh, Alucard?" Smiled Integra as she sat on the edge of her bed. "What were you doing this whole time?"

"I kept on killing," said Alucard. "My own lives inside of me, all three million of them until there weren't anymore, except one." Alucard looked at Integra with a smile. "Now I am here."

"What is that a riddle?" asked William with a confused look.

Seras grabbed his ear pulling him out in to the hall and closing the door behind her. When the door was closed Alucard and Integra looked at one another and smiled.

"You must feel like drinking blood, don't you?" asked Integra. "From ME."

"Well, yeah I haven't eating in ten years."

Integra bent down to Alucard and bit her bottom lip. "I'm not in my twenties anymore."

"The older the better."

"Welcome home, Count." Integra sat on Alucard's lap and their lips met. "Good to be back my Countess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alucard and Integra kissed for several minutes, but stopped so Integra could catch her breath. Alucard licked the rest of Integra's blood off her lips. "I hate to admit it, but I miss you" smiled Integra. "Ten year seem to long." "I'm sorry," Alucard smiled back at her. "At least its not thirty years."

Alucard started kissing down Integra neck. "Wait, Alucard no," Integra quickly stood. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" Alucard stood and glared at her. "You just kissed me a sec ago."

"I was just happy to see you again." Integra glared back at him. "I let my emotions come the best of me."

"Don't give me that shit!" yelled Alucard. "You and I both know that we had feelings for one another for a long time.

Integra cheeks turned bright red, as she turned away from Alucard. "Get the HELL out of my room."

Alucard grinded his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He walked over to Integra, picking her up, and tossing her on the bed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Integra. "How dare you do this to your mas…"

"SHUT UP!" Alucard grabbed Integra's arms pinning her to the bed. "One, I'm not your servant anymore. You're the one who release me. Two, what are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared!" shouted Integra.

"Yes you are," Alucard looked deep in to Integra's eyes. "And I know what you're scared of." "I've already told you I'm not scared!" Integra closed her eyes not wanting to look at him.

"Your scared about what your ancestors, the Queen, and the Convention would think if they fount out your with your once vampire servant."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is," Alucard let Integra go and started hugging her. "You think you will shame your ancestors for being with me. You think the Queen and the Convention might disband Hellsing and destroy us." Alucard felt Integra shaking in his arms tears running down his neck.

"OK, fine your right," said Integra "Are you happy now?"

"Integra listen, your ancestors are dead, why should you care about what they think." Alucard lifted Integra's head so she could look at him. "And also forget the Queen and the Convention; you served them since you were a child. You did everything they asked, you have the right to make your own choices, like you do on the battlefield."

"But Alucard….."

"Integra no one will ever hurt you or this organization when I'm around. You trust me don't you? You trust me enough to release me."

Integra looked deeply in to Alucard's red eyes. The eyes that brought fear to man, but brought comfort to her. "Yes, I do trust you."

And with those words said, Alucard slowly lifted Integra's head kissing her lips slowly and lovely. But that kiss soon deepened and they were fighting over who can conquer the others lips. Integra wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck the two laid down on the bed. Alucard moved his hands away from her back and on to her chest squeeze her soft breast. Integra let out a low moan.

After a long round of making out, Alucard and Integra finally release from their long passionate kiss. To Integra the whole world was spinning around her. Her face was completely red, her lips were slightly swollen, and she was completely breathlessly. Alucard was pleased with the reacts he got from her face, with just a kiss. He smiled a wide smile and leans towards her ear, and whispered in a deep seductive voice. "So would you like to lose your virginity?"

Integra eyes became huge and she almost swallowed her tongue. "What the HELL are you talking about? Alucard laughed at her reacting. "Just the way I said it." He looked at her with a seductive smile on his face. "Would you like me to take your virginity?"

Nervous and shocked Integra had mix feels about his request. One side of her mind told her not to do it, while the other side told her to do it. She did love Alucard with all her heart, now with her emotions finally starting to come out, Integra starting to realize she kept her virginity not because she showed no interest in having sex, and cared more about her job. The real reason was she kept it for one man, her servant, best friend, and now lover Alucard. She now knows the real true.

Integra looked up into Alucard's eyes with a nervous smile, she then nodded her head. "Ok Alucard I want you to take my virginity."

Alucard revealed a wick grin "Well, it finally has come, I waited along time for this." Integra looked at him angrily. "Just do it before I change my mind!" "Oh don't worry you won't have nothing on your mind soon." Alucard said smoothly.

Alucard press his lips on to Integra giving her a deep passionate kiss. He then removed his lips from hers, and started delivering multiple kisses down her soft smooth neck. When he fount the right spot; he started sucking on her neck. Integra moaned from this feel good sensation. Alucard gave a tiny smile then with his dark powers made his and Integra's clothes vanished in to thin air and on to the floor.

With both of them lying naked on the bed, Integra's body became hot. She knew Alucard was a handsome man, but she never thought about what his body might be. His body was well built but pale, his hair flowed even with out the uses of wind and gravity doesn't seem to infect it. In her mind he looked fantastic in the moon light.

"Now this is a lovely view." Alucard bend down to Integra's entrance sticking two of his fingers in to her. Integra gasp grabbing on to the white bed sheets. "Ah, Alucard!" she moaned. Alucard continued to move his fingers in and out her in a rapid speed. He watched as Integra was beginning to lose her mind and with one good thrust Integra had her first orgasm. Alucard looked at his hand then licked her juices off of it. He then bent over and started licking the inside of Integra's private. His tongue was cool and long inside of her, she then cried out his name, grabbing his hair. He soon finished licking up the rest of her juices and then looked up at her.

"Tell me Integra are you ready for me?"

Integra was completely breathless with her forehead covered in sweat. She stared at him with a smile. "Yes, Alucard take me now!"

With those five simple words, Alucard thrust in to her. Integra felt like her head was going to explode with this new fount pleasure. First he waited for her to get adjusted to him, before he started to move. He then slowly pulled out of her and then back in again. Before long he began moving in and out of her in a nice steady pace. His pace then quicken bring a waves of pleasure inside of her. Integra closed her eyes and clawed at his back, and let out a series of moans.

Alucard quickly began to be consumed by her sweet moans; he started release his dark powers as he continued to thrust deeper and faster inside of her. Integra's eyes widening as she watched Alucard's dark shadows started rubbing on her body massage every part of her. Integra couldn't take it anymore; she let out an ear pinching scream, calling out his name. "OH, ALUCARD!"

With one last thrust Alucard released inside of her and Integra was completely limp in Alucard's arms. He smiled down at her and laid her down gently. Integra closed her eyes falling in to a deep sleep. Alucard laid down next to her with a smile.

"Goodnight my love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was rising in the horizon; the windows in Integra's room remained sealed with the blinds keeping every ounce of sunlight from entering the room. Alucard and Integra remained together in bed, after the wild night they had and being separated for so long, they just wanted to stay in each others loving embrace. Alucard had a smile on his face "_This was the best homecoming_." He thought. Integra slugged up against Alucard's chest updating him about all of the new happens, since he was away.

"After Walter betrayed us, the Convention decided to give me a new butler. I told them several times I didn't need a new butler, but their so bloody persistent, their like a bunch of parents giving their child a new puppy, just because they have to put the old dog to sleep." Integra shook her head at the thought of her telling the Convention many times to but out of her problems. "They did a very thorough background check on several candidates before hiring someone."

"So this new guy Maxwell is our new Walter chosen by the Convention." Alucard really didn't like the idea of the Convention choosing a new butler to replace Walter. Walter may have betrayed them and was killed by his own hands, but he still respected him.

"Yeah, Maxwell is actually a smart guy, he graduated from Oxford and got a masters degree in engineering, so most of the new weapons and hardware we have are built and designed by him." Integra looked up at him and gave a small smile. "There could be some new weapons you might be interested in."

Alucard pulled Integra's closer to him, revealing an evil grin. He did like the idea of a more deadlier weapon, the more deadlier the better. "If he does a good job and have something I like, I might give him my respect." Integra knew he'll love the idea of blowing someone's head off with a new weapon in hand.

"You even got new mercenaries, right?"

"Yeah, when Pip died most of the Wild Geese disbanded," said Integra "So after that war, our number of troops depleted, some ether died or quit. Even with London being completely destroyed and the Millennium being gone, ghouls still attacked every so often." Integra sighed; even with a city destroyed they still couldn't get a break. "I needed to higher new mercenaries quickly; Seras was starting to get stress out with all the attacks."

"Where did you find these guys?" Alucard asked with interest.

"There soldiers from Russia, they use to be part of the Spetsnaz, before they became their own mercenary group called the Steel Vipers. They do all sorts of jobs, hit man, rescues; they do anything and don't ask questions." Integra giggled think about when she hired them. "It was funny, when I told them that they will be fighting the undead. They were hesitant at first not believing what I say, but they were a group that has a don't asks questions policy."

"So, they do whatever the customer says, without any questions asked," Alucard looked up at the ceiling and smile. "They could kill an innocent man without even flinching, as long as the money is good. Alucard laughed allow. "Ah ha ha, I like that!"

His mind then drifted to last night, when Alucard saw a red haired sixteen year old, being dragged away. "So who's that kid Seras dragged away last night?" Integra smiled at him, she was wondering when he'll ask her that. "That kid is William your servant's servant."

"Well seems like my fledgling became a true vampire now." Alucard said with a smile. He was a bit shock that Seras had the guts to even bite someone and turn them in to a vampire.

"I won't be proud of her yet if I were you." said Integra. "Your little police girl isn't the best of making her fledgling obey." "Are you kidding me?" Alucard said with a depress face. "She's a full vampire now! She can't get her own servant to obey her."

"Those two bloody idiots bicker so much; I'm starting to get addicted to aspirin." Integra rubbed her head thinking about the two. "Their like a bicker brother and sister; and I have to be the mother to separate them.

"Well I'm back now and I'm definitely going to fix that." Alucard was becoming piss he couldn't believe Seras can't make a sixteen year old, NEW vampire kid to obey, that's just embarrassing. "Why she turned this kid anyway?"

"She felt sorry for him."

"Are you kidding me?" Alucard yelled. "She turned him just because she felt sorry for him."

"Well the kid was caught in the cross fire, but it was his own fault." Integra thought back when William caused so much trouble for them.

_Flash back Five years ago_

"_What do you mean are systems been hacked?" Integra couldn't believe someone hacked in to the system and stole their files. Ether this is a new enemy, rival, or some idiot blackmail no one and I mean no one messes with Sir __Integra__ Fairbrook Wingates __Hellsing._

"_Well, just as I said ma'am." Maxwell said nervously, Integra was giving him a death glare. "Someone hacked in, download our files, and completely destroyed are systems we can't figure out how to fix it." Maxwell rubbed his neck not wanting to tell her the rest of the bad news. "And the hacker sent you a message." He gave the painted paper to Integra then she readied out loud._

'_Dear Head of Hellsing,_

_If you ever want your data files back and not sold to the highest bidder. YOU better pay up or it will go to anyone who wants to know some Hellsing secrets. The bidding is starting now and you have a week to be the highest bidder._

_From,_

_Your friendly hacker ;p'_

"_That JACKASS," Integra ripped the letter up and toss it on the ground stomping on it. "I don't care if it takes all day and night! Find that hacker and bring his head to me on a silver platter!"_

"Ah ha ha ha, that's why I love you!" Alucard loved Integra ruefulness she could be so blood thirsty when she mad. "That turns me on."

"Shut up, it took us near the end of the week to find him." Integra balled her fist remembering that day. "I sent multiple troops and Seras to different locations across England. There were other locations around the world, but England was the strongest signal. Seras was the one who got the right location, discovering he was a sixteen year old teen and we weren't the only ones looking for him. He also blacked mail a black market group for quite awhile."

"The kid is pretty smart and stupid." Alucard was impressed that a teenager can keep black mailing a black market organization.

"Yeah, the gang started shooting at Seras and the boy got caught in the gun fire. Seras defeated the gang with ease."

"_Kid you been shot." Seras looked at the deadly wound in his back, the bullet was near his heart. "I think I know that." He said weakly._

_Seras knew she was not allowed to show pity to him and he did brought this to himself, but he was just a kid. "Ok, listen you don't have much time left, so I'm going to make a deal with you." Seras looked into the teen's fading eyes. "I can turn you in to a vampire, but you have to work for the Hellsing Organization, your hacking skills can be useful to us."_

"_I'll do anything I don't want to die." He cried. Seras nod her head and bit down on the boy's neck draining his blood._

_Back at Hellsing_

"_Sir Integra this is William the hacker." Seras rubbed the side of her arm. "He was shot by a gang member, so I bit him."_

"_YOU WHAT?" Integra face began turning red, she then grabbed Seras shirt shaking her. "You should have left him dead." "He was just a kid, I know what he did was wrong, but he could be useful to us." Seras __said nervously._

"_That's Sir Integra?" William looked unimpressed. "She looks like a man, I guest sir does fit."_

_Integra gave a death glare to the boy making him gulp. She then grabbed the boy and pulled him towards her face. "YOU listen to me brat, you don't insult me, you don't make me angry, you listen to MY orders, and if you don't listen you're a die little bat GOT IT!" Integra blew her cigar smoke in his face._

"_Got it." He whimpered. _

_Flash back end. _

"So we got a new vampire, butler, and troops." Alucard smiled. "This is going to be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 4**

**I think I had a twisted mind when I made this chapter.**

_New York City midnight_

In a New York City penthouse millionaire Joseph Capizzi was busy entertain his young female guest. Joseph was known as New York's biggest playboy and his favorite type of women are the young virgin types.

"This was an amazing day Joseph I had never been treated so good there were so many luxurious places." said a young woman. "I mean that limousine, the fancy dinner, the V.I.P Club, and I even saw Jay-z who looked and waved at me.

Joseph rolled his eyes at the young woman. "Of course, he looked at you. You kept screaming out his name and swinging your arms around like a crazy person." He sighed at that embarrassing moment that night. "Your lucky that he saw me Katie, because he was about to call security."

"Oh, I'm sorry did I really embarrass you tonight?" Katie asked with a depress face. Joseph perked up and gave his best smile, he didn't want to ruin the mood and destroy his bed chances. "No no, of course not," Joseph place an arm on her shoulder and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "You were just excited to see a real celebrate that's all." Katie smiled and Joseph knew she was hooked. Give a girl a couple of drinks, flash some money, show her fancy places and she's all yours, is what Joseph model is.

"How about I give you a tour around the place?"

"Really, that would be so awesome!" Katie said excitedly. "I've never seen inside a real penthouse before, my friends will be soon jealous."

Joseph smiled and stood holding out his hand. "I will give you the grand tour." Katie held his hand and blushed. "_Show her a couple of rooms and then into the bedroom_." He thought.

Joseph showed Katie many rooms in the high-rise, until he showed her his rare collection room. "What is this room?" Katie asked.

"This is my vast collection of exotic treasures." Joseph said proudly "These are things I bought around the world."

"That is so cool!" Katie looked around the room seeing many different masks, swords, and other strange items, until something really caught her eye. "Oh, my god, is that a REAL coffin?"

"Yes it is."

"Why did you buy a coffin?" Katie was a little creep out that a rich man would even buy a coffin. Why waste your money? "This coffin belonged to Isabella Bathory; I readied many stories about her when I was a kid."

"Who is this Isabella?" Katie asked curiously.

"Isabella was once a beautiful woman who killed thirteen maidens, using their blood to keep herself looking young and beautiful. Joseph turned and pointed to a painting on the wall. Katie looked at the painting and gasp at the image. It was a gorgeous black haired woman with silky white skin, and golden colored eyes. "Wow, she was really beautiful," said Katie. "To bad she was crazy." "Yeah to bad they didn't have cosmetic surgery in the 18th century." Laughed Joseph.

"Did she think she was a vampire?" asked Katie. "I mean draining peoples blood for a beautiful product is kind of vampire like."

"I don't know, some of the stories say she was a witch, see that box over there." Joseph pointed to a huge golden box with red jewels on it. "Some stories say that box holds the hearts of her eight magical servants. The legendary say that she gave eight people magical powers, believe that she could be a witch, when she died the eight servants cut their hearts out and place them in that box."

"Now that is really creepy." Katie thought for a moment and giggled a bit "Hey, have you ever opened the coffin to see if the body was really in there?"

Joseph eyes widening, he never thought about checking the casket to see if Isabella body was really in there. "To tell you the true, I never thought about opening it." Joseph thought for a moment he could have been ripped off. "I might have bought an empty casket."

"Can will open it?" Katie was curious if Isabella Bathory body was really in there. All this spooky stuff was starting to get exciting. Joseph pondered for a moment, thinking should they open the casket? He finally nodded his head and agreed. "Ok, fine lets open the coffin." Joseph pushed an intercom button and called a valet to open the casket.

A minute later a valet came in with a crowbar and started opening the coffin. "Be careful that casket worth more then your life savings!" yelled Joseph. The valet got the coffin open, but slashed his hand in the process. "Ahahah!" he yelled.

"Hey you better not drop any blood on there!"

Not paying attention, the man's blood dropped on the corpse's face, not noticing it was being sucked through its mouth.

"How can you act that way?" Katie shouted. "The man is hurt!"

"Ok, ok, I'll call a doctor." Joseph rolled his eyes. "He just cut his hand, he isn't going to die." With that said the corpse came to life grabbing the valet and bit down on his neck. Joseph and Katie screamed in horror watching blood spewing from his neck on to the floor and them. The corpse looked up and stared at Katie. "_I smell the blood of a virgin maiden_." It howled. Joseph and Katie screamed in peril running towards the door, but in blinding speed the corpse beat them to the door and blocked it.

With its incredible strength knocked Joseph to the other side of the room, with him smashing in to a glass case. Katie screamed, witnessing this monster's great power, she tried to move but couldn't she was then grabbed and her neck was biting. Blood dripped down her neck; she wiggled like a fish out of water trying to breathe. When the corpse was finished drinking her blood, it raising her up over its head, Katie twitching in its hand only a whisper can be heard from her as she cough up blood.

Joseph finally opening his eyes, the world being blurry, so he blinked a few times until his vision was cleared. Glass was jabbed in his back it was hard for him to move. He painful looked up noticing Katie in the creature's hand and in shock watched in horror as the creature ripped Katie's clothes off tossing them on the floor and then like a candy wrapper her skin was pulled off her body, blood poured all over the floor.

Joseph puked on the floor at this slight. That horrible monster started rubbing Katie's blood on to its rotting skin and the blood was absorbing in to its skin creating beautiful new skin. After Joseph finished vomiting he looked up and saw that the rotten corpse became a beautiful stunning woman.

"Boy that felt so good." She said. The gorgeous woman walked up to Joseph picking him up from the shattered glass, Joseph shaking in her hand with tears in his eyes. "Please don't kill me!" he pleads. "I'm not going to kill you." She said. "I want to thank you for bring me these snacks, my name is Isabella, what is your name?"

"I'm Joseph Capizzi." He whimpered shaking like crazy.

"Where am I Joseph?" Isabella placed Joseph down. "New York City in America." "Hm, America? Now thinking about it, that girl's blood is telling me that this is the 21st century." Isabella smiled. "My, time flies when you're a sleep."

She then looked at Joseph and gave him a gorgeous smile. "How about you help me?" "What do you mean help you?" asked Joseph

"I'm new to this century and need someone to help me understand it." She walked up and gently touched his face. "If you help me, you can have great power and live forever."

"I can have power and live forever."

"Yes, do we have a deal?"

Joseph thought about it and nod "Yes it's a deal." He raised his hand ready to shake. "I'm so glad." Isabella raising her hand and with quick speed stabbed Joseph in the chest and pulled out his heart, Joseph felled on to the ground blood spreading on the floor, Isabella walked up to the golden box and speak in a strange language. The box opened inside were eight beating hearts, she picked up one of the hearts and place it in Joseph. The heart fused to Joseph and soon he stood bowing to her. "I am your servant my mistress." He said.

"Good." She walked out the room and looked out the window. What an interesting time period, ah ha ha, soon this world will know my name."

**Thank you for the reviews I will keep on writing. I was worried that my story might not be good and its to short. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 5**

The moon was shining bright in the dark shadowy sky; no clouds could be seen so the stars twinkled bright next to their sister moon, on this lovely night. The wind howled moving the trees back and forth in an enchanting dance, the only living creature that could be seen and heard on this lovely night were the owls hunting for their prey, but the owls won't the only creatures out that night to hunt.

Alucard, Seras, and William walked through the woods to their targets destination. A month had passed since Alucard return to Hellsing and he was extremely excited to be going on a mission again, it been a while since he killed anyone. During the month since his return, he quickly adjusted to all the new changes to the Hellsing Organization, he been doing this for centuries so it wasn't a big deal for him, he met all the new employers of Hellsing. Maxwell gave Alucard new admission that can fit in his old guns; Alucard was just too fond of them to just change them. He even knocked some sense in to Seras and William for acting like a bunch of idiot children; he really gave Seras an ear full for not putting her authority down in disciplining the teenage boy. Alucard really got William to obey him with ease it's not that hard when the boy is more terrified of you then the person who changed him. Now and again, Seras and William would still fight, but stop in a flash when Alucard is around.

That long month was pretty boring to Alucard, but the best thing about not having a mission was that he could spin most of his time with Integra, he may not had no action on the field, but at least he had action in Integra's bedroom. When around people the two acted like master and servant, but alone the two were secret lovers.

When Integra told the Convention and the Queen that Alucard has returned, they were a little skeptic at first. The Convention wanted to know if Alucard is still under her control and can he still be trued. Integra lied about Alucard still being her servant, never telling them he just came back under his own free will and is now her lover.

Alucard and the two young vampires strode down the road to a small abandoned town, miles away from London. According to Hellsing's intelligence many people have been disappearing in the past few weeks and many die bodies have been fount near the area. The police and news reports have been to the town to investigate the strange disappears, but they also have mysteriously vanished.

When Alucard, Seras, and William made it to the town it was a complete ghost town, the wind blew through the broking windows making the old town cry in an eerie sadness of a forgotten town and the shadows of the die trees made shadowy figures of the people who use to live here in a despairing way. To Seras and William if they were still living humans this would pretty much spooked them out, but them now being vampires they too were part of the mythical horrors of the world.

When walking around the town something caught William's eye. "What are you looking at Will?" asked Seras. "I'm looking at this strange graffiti on the wall." William looked at it closer with a strong curiosity. "What do these symbols mean? Are they gang signs?"

Seras looked at it closely, in the middle of the graffiti the symbol looked like a black rose with a circle of thorns around it; there were some strange writing around it as well. "What language is this?" she asked.

"Come on you two the night is being wasted!" yelled Alucard. "Stop dawdling!"

"Yes, were coming!" they both yelled in unions. William quickly took a photo with his phone and ran to Alucard with Sera already in front of him.

When all three made it to the town square Alucard halted with a smile on his face. "Well, well, it been a while since I felt such strong black magic." He said. "Someone is doing a dark ceremony."

"A dark ceremony?" asked Seras. "I can't sense anything going on at all, it's like the whole town is completely empty." "Yeah we could usually sense a human or ghoul moving around, but nothings here." Add Will. "I think intelligence could be wrong." Alucard looked at the two and shook his head. "You both never felt black magic before, someone is using magic to hide themselves, and there are people all around hiding in the builds watching us."

"Really." Both vampires said at the sometime. Seras was a little confused, she knew Alucard been around for a long time and was more experience then she'll ever be, but can someone really be using witchcraft to hide themselves.

"So do we start killing or what?" William asked he really wanted to shoot something. Alucard smiled he liked William's eagerness, he's more blood thirsty then Seras was in the past. "Not yet." said Alucard. "Come on you two, the head is in the church." Alucard then disappeared into the shadows; Seras and William looked at one another and shrugged. Seras then grabbed Williams hand and pulled him into the shadows, Will not being a full vampire yet was unable to do things like that yet.

All three made it to the church and inside they could hear chanting. "This world would soon belong to our beautiful goddess!" shouted a man's voice. "This world belongs to her and only her. We must destroy our government and put it under the name of Isabella." Alucard's eyes slightly widening under that name. "_Could that woman really be back_?" he thought.

"The three who are standing outside, please come in and join us!" shout the voice.

Seras and Will both jumped in surprise and looked at Alucard wondering what they should do. "It's obvious, we go in." Alucard said with a smile. "It would be rude if we didn't except." He then opened the door and just walked in. "Is he really serious?" asked Will. "Yes he is, come on." Seras said plainly, both of them then walked in.

Inside the church were some humans and ghouls seating side by side in the church, which was a little strange. William then focused his eyes on one of the taboos on a human girl's arm and noticed it matched the same symbol outside made in graffiti.

"Hello there my brothers and sister, my name is Leo." Leo said politely. He was a blonde haired young twenty-five year old with a creep smile on his face. "Would you three like to join our cause?"

"What cause is that?" Alucard asked with a bored expression.

"The cause is to help our mistress to rule." Leo raised his hands and everyone in the room praise. "She was in a deep sleep for many years and now she has returned, she bit in to my neck and pierces my chest giving me her magical mark. I was one of the luck ones to spread her words." He pulled up is shirt revealing a glowing mark on his chest. "I'm not one of the chosen eight, but I'm still important."

"That's right Leo you are important!"

"Yeah the goddess has chosen you!"

The crowd in the church kept chanting louder and louder, praising this so called goddess of theirs. "Are these people under hypnosis or some type of spell?" William looked around the chanting crowd, it was strange to see humans being together with ghouls, even in Hellsing the troops still stayed cautious around Alucard, Seras, and himself, but the people in here are hugging and dancing with them. "Is he doing this?"

"No, there is a stronger power doing this. His so called goddess is pulling the strings." Alucard stared directly at Leo with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. "Where is your master?"

Leo looked at them with a cold stare. "You don't want to follow our leader, don't you?"

"Of course not," Alucard said with a cold deadly smile. He took off his sunglasses and his red eyes started to glow. "I'm more interested in killing her."

Leo grinded his teeth and his eyes started to glow an angry red. "No one threatens our leader, KILL THEM!" The ghouls started attacking and the humans pulled out their guns shooting.

In quick speed Seras and William took out their guns and started shooting everything in sight. With ease they dodge every bullet and ghoul that leapt at them. Alucard stood his ground and took the shots that were targeted at him. With a psychotic laugh he pulled out his pistols and started to shoot people apart. Blood and gore spread on the walls of the church humans and ghouls were dropping like flies.

Leo watched this ghoulish scene and faded through the wall. When the church was filled with blood and gore Alucard smiled, everyone in the room was completely massacred except Leo who escaped. "I'll get the cult leader you two finish the rest outside." "Yes." They both said. Alucard faded through the back wall, while Seras and William waited for the cavalry to bust through the front doors. When the group finally kicked open the door Seras had her Harkonnen out and fired blowing them to kingdom com. When the smoke cleared the bodies of the worshipers were completely mangled. "I think you got them all. WAIT one still moving." William shot the person in the head. "Now you got them all." He added.

In the woods Alucard met up with Leo and stared him down. "Where is your master?" he asked coldly. "Like, I'm going to tell you." Leo places his hands on the ground and said a chant in a ancient language, evil spirits then started to appear from the ground. "It's time to say goodbye sir." The spirits then attacked Alucard ripping him apart. Leo smiled at once and then he shook in fear, Alucard was healing himself his arms and legs soon connected again. "How can you still be alive, that was power magic." Leo said in fear. "It's not that power kid I'll show you how to really summon something." A dark mist started to form and red eyes appeared everywhere, out of the mist came several hounds with blood thirsty looks in their eyes. Alucard pointed a finger and said "Get him." The dogs then ran in full speed and started ripping Leo apart with him screaming in fear and pain, his arms and legs were torn off, blood was spilling everywhere. Alucard walked up to Leo and grabbed him by the head. "I know you're not going to tell me anything, but I have other ways to find out." He opened his mouth revealing his row of sharp teeth and bit down on Leo's neck draining his blood, when his blood was drained Alucard dropped him on the ground and let the dogs finish him. "Well, I guess we're going to America."

**I just changed the character name from Luke to Leo I forgot their was a Hellsing character named Luke silly me LOL. I was looking at top baby names in england and Luke was on it and picked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 6**

Back at the Hellsing manor Alucard gave his report to Integra, telling her that a much more power vampire could be in New York City and the one they took out that night was just a lackey. According to Leo's memories he and some collage friends went to New York on a trip, meeting up with a vampire, but some of Leo's memories were ether erase or blurry so Alucard couldn't get a face or location, where he may have meet this vampire. "So this is all you can get from his memories the rest are gone." Integra couldn't believe that there could be vampire out there that has that type of power strong enough to keep their identity and location hiding, also being able to keep so many people in a strong hypnotic that long, even Alucard couldn't keep a whole lot of people under his spell that long and far away, but at least they got a clue where this vampire could be. Integra already asked Maxwell to look up any strange actives in New York City. Maxwell has already discovered that young adults and teens have been disappearing in the pass month in New York.

"Yes, who ever this so called goddess is, she is making sore their location stays hiding." Alucard thought back to the name Isabella he didn't want to say anything yet. He wanted to make sore if she really is back first, before saying anything.

"Also this black rose marking could this be a new organization or a cult?" asked Integra looking at a print out of the marking William took with his phone. "It's a club!" interrupted Will, he and Seras were pecking though the door. "A club?" asked Integra with a confused face. "Yeah, I was looking up black rose on the internet and a club popped up with the same marking on it." William walked up to Integra's deck and showed her his laptop with the club symbol on it. "I went to different pages and this Black Rose Club is the biggest thing in New York." "Are you kidding me?" said Integra. "This thing is a club." "A secret club." add Will. "It's nearly impossible to get in; you have to be a certain age, chat with a main member online to set up a meeting, and if your luck they give you the location of the secret club."

"Bloody hell, that's a lot of crap to go through for this club." Said Seras.

"Yeah I know, but this club is really poplar, everyone wants to be a member," said William. "I guess because it's a secret club that's difficult to get in, got peoples attention. Making them want to join more."

"That is so stupid." said Alucard. "I can't believe kids these days." "That just the mind of young people Sir." add William. "I've been on Facebook and all I readied about is this club and goddess." William went to his Facebook page, showing that every one of his online friends was talking about the Black Rose Club. "Some of my friends in America keep telling people to join. It's like there brainwashed or something."

"You have been on a social network site!" Integra and Seras said in unions. "You know your not allow to talk or reveal yourself to people, you even got your photo and really name on it!" yelled Integra she couldn't believe William was chatting away with people on the out, without her knowing. The Convention is going to have a field day if they finding out her youngest vampire is talking to the living. "What? I'm going to stay sixteen forever, people around me is going to age. I want to talk to people my age and keep up with the times." said Will. "I'm not telling people about the organization or that I'm a vampire and that you need someone around here to keep up with the modern age, teens know more about what is going on quicker then adults."

"He has a point." added Alucard looking down at Integra.

"Don't encourage him." said Integra with a glare, she then stood and stared at the three vampires. "Well your mission has been decided you three are going to America." Integra looked at Max. "Maxwell, go set up a plane and hotel." "Yes, ma'am right away." Maxwell left the in a flash room. Then she called Wolfwood telling him that he will be escorting the three vampires to New York. "Alright you two go and get everything you need for your trip, also William see if you could get in to this club and find its location, do whatever it takes." "Yes, Sir Integra." Both Seras and William ran out the room getting weapons and anything else ready.

Alucard and Integra was left alone in the office, Integra then looked at Alucard with a serious face. "Alucard search and destroy this vampire, if she is able to get those many people to worship her she is a complete treat. We need to stop her before she spreads." Alucard gave Integra an evil grin he loved the way she could be so fearful and cold making sore anything she wants gets done. He bowed down to her grabbing her hand and kissing it. "You know I'll kill anyone for you Integra and only you." He stood up straight staring into her eyes and rubbed her cheek. "Integra, why don't you let me change you? Become my bride."

Integra's eyes widen and she took Alucard's hand off her cheek. "This isn't a good time Alucard and I already told you before I don't want to be a vampire, also I can't be a vampire anymore." She looked up at Alucard with her arms across her chest. "You took my virginity remember, if you bite me I will become a ghoul." She said sadly. Alucard smiled at her kissing her on the lips. "No, you won't." he said. Integra looked at him with a shock expressing. "What do you mean?" Integra knew the rules of a vampire, how can he say that she won't become a ghoul without her virginity. "Only virgins of the opposite sex can become vampires Alucard." "Yes, that is true if they were with a human partner." Alucard said. "If you lost your virginity to a vampire you can still change, but only that vampire can change you."

"Wait you could still change me only because I had sex with you and only you."

"Yes, and several times I might add." Alucard said with a seductive grin. Integra rolled her eyes at him. "Only male vampires and a female humans can do this, if you ever go to a different partner human or vampire you loss your chance to change."

Integra was speechless; she couldn't believe she still could be a vampire if she wanted too. She did thought about being a vampire before, but her will was too strong to make that choice. To her that was like betraying her people, her family has been fighting vampires for years, to protect the humans from their evil, but humans were no better ether, they killed their own kind as well. She knew because she killed some humans herself, so she's no different from a vampire killing another vampire like Alucard.

Integra looked up at Alucard and shook her head. "No Alucard I don't want to be a vampire, I'm sorry."

Alucard gave Integra a bit of a disappointed look, he really did want Integra to be his vampire bride, but he just has to be patient she'll be changed one day. "Ok, but I'm never going to stop asking you. I want you be by my side Integra. He and Integra kissed again, Integra then looked up at the ceiling were her room is located. "Ah, someone is being naughty." Alucard said with a toothy grin. "Ah, someone is not going to get any." Integra said with a frown. "Already I apologize." He said quickly. "Fine, let's go Alucard." Alucard then lifted Integra in his arms and fade though the ceiling, that night Alucard and Integra shared their love, soon in a few hours the two would be separated and the trip to New York will begin.

3:00 a.m. Hellsing Manor

"Ok, William I got two new weapons for you." said Maxwell showing William two new guns on a table. Max, Seras, and Will were down stairs in the research lab of Hellsing, in the basement of the manor. Integra had it build for Maxwell so he can design and create better weapons for the vampires and troops to battle with. "This one here is the 'M134 handheld mini gun' it holds up to seven hundred rounds of silver bullets and this one is the Hellsing M4A1 rifle 12.2mm with a M203 grenade launcher it can fire explosive silver spikes as well as normal ammunition."

"Sweet, their both so cool!" shouted William with both weapons in each hand. "I love this place! The only place I know that gives teenagers military weapons."

"Yeah, I hope you won't blow up a wall like you did last time." said Seras. She shook her head at the time William accidentally blew up a wall inside the build. "Hey I was new and never held a real weapon before." pouted William; he didn't know how to work a gun back then, he's wasn't a cop like Seras before she was biting. "I know how to use one now."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." said Maxwell stepping in between the two. "I also got something for you too, Ms. Seras. It's a new ammunition for the Harkonnen this missile here is made up of a blessed chemical liquid that is highly explosive. It's like hitting a vampire with a nuke, it will completely vaporize it."

"You only made one?" asked Seras careful holding the missile. "Yes for now, I want to know if it works well on the field, before I make more." added Maxwell. "I need it tested outside first." "How on earth do you test this stuff anyway? William asked. "The soldiers bring back a live ghoul for me to test on."

"Oh." said Seras and Will. "Hey when is our flight leaving?" William was really excited to leave the country and go to the states. He never had been out of the country before. "The plane is waiting now, so you better get in your coffin." Max point to a red colored coffin in the corner of the room.

"What! I have to be in a coffin entire flight!" shouted William; he didn't want to be in a coffin to just go to New York. "Come on Will being in a coffin isn't that bad." Seras was trying to cheer up the boy, but in secret she was glad she didn't need to be in a coffin anymore. "I was in a coffin before when we went to South America, so being in a coffin isn't that bad, were vampires anyway.

"I'm glad to hear that from you Seras." She and William turned around to see Alucard, Integra, and Wolfwood. Alucard was in a grey business suit with a red dress shirt, black tie and sunglasses. "You're going to be in a coffin too."

"What? I thought I was going to be your secretarial assistant." Seras was shocked she thought the plan was to put William in a coffin and bring the other two coffins in as museum artifacts, she and Alucard were going to be business people from England.

"Well change of plans." Alucard said plainly. "Seras be a good role model for your fledgling, now both of you get in the coffins." Seras and William both with a sad face quietly got in to their coffins.

The workers of Hellsing then carried the coffins outside to the car. Soon Alucard, Wolfwood and the two depress coffin locked vampires were driving to a private plane and soon were off to New York City.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a long seven hour flight from London to New York, the Hellsing agents have finally arrived in New York City. The time in New York was 5 AM, so the sun was starting to rise in this huge metropolitan city, the good thing about being a vampire in a huge metropolitan city was definitely the multiple towering skyscrapers blocking the sun's rays from shining down on the low levels of the city, so there was enough shadow and shade for Alucard's liking. The crew checked into the Carlyle Hotel that's on the upper east side of New York City, checking into the hotel with three covered up coffins wasn't a difficult task to do. It was easy when you had William to hack in and make fake documents from the museum and big bosses of the hotel to allow them to bring three large objects into a luxury hotel with no questions asked. When Alucard and Wolfwood walked into the suite, Alucard used his dark powers to quickly close all the curtains in the room, now with them being on the top floor sunlight can easily get in.

"Now, that we're in New York." Alucard looked up at Wolfwood with a bored expression, sitting on top of his coffin. "What are you going to do on this awful sunny day?"

"I'm going to the police department to check out some documents." said Wolfwood. "There could be some files that the police don't want the public to know.

"How are you going to get in there, without being caught?" asked Alucard.

"Simple, I have a New York police uniform and badge in my luggage." Wolfwood turned and smile at Alucard. "I sneaked in plenty of police departments without being caught yet." Wolfwood grabbed his bag and was really to go change, when he remembered that something else must be done as well. "Oh right, I have to wake up the kid, so he could contact that club." Wolfwood walked over to William's coffin and started banging on it."KID wake the hell up!" William's coffin wiggled a bit and then it opened. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted William glaring at Wolfwood. "You almost made me deaf!"

"Shut up and contact that club member, see if you could get in."

Will grumble a bit, but did what he was told, he opened his laptop, and went to the Black Rose webpage getting on their chat room site. "Ok, I'm on. I just told them that me and two friends have just made it to New York and are waiting for directions to go to the club." Will, waited for a bit until a new message popped up on screen. "Aright, their telling me that I will get a phone call and then I can meet with a guide."

"How long will that be?" asked Alucard.

"I don't know they have to contact me." William was becoming frustrated. "All this crap better be worth it. "You telling me." add Alucard.

"Well if you have to wait for a call, then I should go to the police station and find more inform on these disappearances. Wolfwood went to the other room and changed in to his police disguise. He said his good-byes to the vampires and walked out the door. With nothing to do Alucard went in to his coffin and fell asleep, with William going to sleep in his coffin as well.

A couple of hours have passed and Wolfwood have made it, into the police station. It was easy to get in and not being notice, when there are plenty of New York citizens arguing with the police, about not being able to find so many missing people in the pass month. Phones were ringing off the hook, people pushing and shouting, the whole office was in chaos. Wolfwood looked on the missing person's wall and notice more people of the age of sixteen through mid-twenties were missing. _"So is this vampire only after young people?"_ thought Wolfwood. He walked through the station, finding the commissioner office, with ease he unlocked the door and snuck in. In the office, papers were scattered all over the desk and floor. Wolfwood picked up one of the papers realizing it was more missing person and homicides files. He then walked over to the commissioner's computer checking out all the files that weren't printed on paper. There he discovered that there been more arrests of young adults and teens, murders, and disappearances happening in just one month. _"Can a vampire really do all this?"_ thought Wolfwood. _"And why is it doing this?" _Wolfwood took out a UBS flash drive and started copying files into it. _"I don't know what this vampire could be planning, but it __definitely has to be destroyed."_

Back at the hotel, William's cell began to ring, waking him up from his slumber. Will quickly looked at his phone and noticing a new text message. _'Meet me at Times Square right now.'_

William decided to text back. _'How are you going to find me in Times Square? What part of Times Square?' _He waited for a few minutes until a new text popped in.

'_Don't worry about that, I know your profile. I can easily find you. Now come on or you're not in.'_

Will closed his phone, and then opens his coffin to look at the time; it was 11:25 a.m., so the sun was all way up. He then went to Seras knocking on her casket; she finally opened up and stared drowsily at him. "What's going on?" she asked daze and confused. "Are we in New York? What time is it?"

"It's 11:25 a.m. and yes we're in New York." said William. "I just got a text from the club to meet them a Times Square."

"It's the middle of the day you can't go out! You'll burn up!" Seras was concern, she knew William wasn't a full vampire yet; the sun could hurt him or even kill him. "Let me do it, I could look like you and meet with them."

"No Seras I have to go. They might ask you questions that I might only know.

"Then let me come along with you." Seras and William may bicker and seem like they want to kill each other, but Seras really cared about her young fledgling. "You can't come along ether, their only looking for me, alone."

Seras sighed and know William was a stubborn boy, so she couldn't talk him out of it. "Ok, but stay in the shade and make sure your whole body is covered up."

"Don't worry I have my hoodie on, I'll see you later ok." William put on his hood and walked out the door.

An easy bus ride later, William made it to Time Square. The busy streets were packed with millions of people New Yorkers and tourist. Cars and buses were honking in traffic, tourist taking pictures, people talking on cell phones, and sells men selling tourist crap all over the street.

"_Don't worry about it, I can find you."_ William recap the text in his head. "Find me my ass. How on earth can anybody find anyone in this huge crowd of people?" William looked left and right people were everywhere. "I feel like Waldo, he could have told me to meet him in a certain spot in Times Square."

William was about to walk off when someone grabbed him by his shoulder, he quickly jolted and turned to the suspect. The guy that grabbed him was in his early twenties with spiky hair and piercings. "What's up, Will." he said with a smile. "You want to join the club?"

"Yeah, me and two friends want to join." Will looked at him, a bit confused. _"How did this guy find me?"_

"Oh, you're British." The guy started laughing. "Pip pip cheerio, huh." William gave him a hard glare. "Ok, ok, sorry just playing." The spiky hair young adult gave William a small phone chip. "This will tell you where the club is, the party starts tonight, I hope to see you and your friends there." The guy then disappeared into the crowd. William looked at the chip in his hand. "I got it." he said quietly, William turned and ran to a bus stop so he could go back to the hotel and tell Alucard and Seras that he got the location.

Later that night Alucard, Seras, and William walked to the slums of New York looking for abandon subway tunnel. Alucard changed his appearance to look like an eighteen year old with a red t-shirt and black jeans, Seras changed her clothes to a short skirt and pink tube top and Will kept the clothes he had on this morning. Alucard's eyes shifted back and forth noticing that they were being watched by none human eyes. Alucard could sense this area is filled with dark magic, so who ever this vampire is, she's around somewhere. When they made it to the tunnel they were greeted by a tall man with long black hair and a cowboy hat. "Hi there, so you're the new members." He said with a deep voice. "I'm Rick one of the heads around here." He whistled for a young teen. "This guy here will so you the way around the tunnels, it like a maze down there, people get lost all the time." He smiled a devilish grin. "I hope you'll have fun." The three vampires followed the teen guide down the tunnels. _"This is really weird, is that big guy, a vampire?"_ asked Seras telepathically to Alucard. _"He is one, but not a normal one, he has some type of power."_ said Alucard. Down the tunnel black rose markings were everywhere, the old tunnel was falling apart, steel beams were hanging, and the walls were leaking.

When they walked farther and farther in to the tunnel music could be heard, their guide then pushed open a door revealing a wild dance party. The music was blasting, kids jumping around smoking and drinking to their hearts desires. Alucard looked in disgust, the music was getting on his nerves, he couldn't see what was so interesting about this place and all these kids were acting like a bunch wild monkeys, he then looked at Seras and William who looked amaze with this garbage. "This place is like a rave party, I haven't been to a rave for awhile." said Seras. "This is so cool." added Will. Alucard rolled his eyes and sighed this century is going to hell. "You two split up." he said.

"Ok." Seras and William both went different directions dancing along with the crowd. Alucard walked around looking at the dancing kids, he then noticed that he was being watched. Three people were talking and looking directly at him, the one standing in the middle nodded, then pointed to him. One of the guys he was talking too walked over to Alucard. "Hey, your one of the luck few that gets to go to the V.I.P room up stairs."

"V.I.P why? I just got here." said Alucard suspiciously.

"I don't know one of the Heads said your special." The boy pointed to the stairs, so Alucard just followed his directions and went up the stairs. When he got to the top a closed door was in his view, he knocked at the door, until someone open it. Inside the room was a fancy looking sweet with a bar, luxurious chairs, flat screen, and light music playing. "Well this is new," Alucard looked around the fancy environment. "I didn't expect to see this in an old subway tunnel."

"This is the V.I.P sweet, what down stairs is just the party for the teens." said a blonde haired woman. "This here is only for special people; people that are choosing could come up here."

"So what is your name?" asked Alucard.

"My name is Nicole. I am one of the choosing eight, like you I am special." Nicole pushed her hair back and flirted with Alucard. "I know you're not human and the two you are with aren't humans' ether. Why don't you show your true form?"

Alucard grinned, changing back to his original form. The people in the room backed away from him seeing he looked more dangerous then that thought.

"Lovely, lovely, you're an ancient." Nicole stammered she looked at Alucard with a gleam in her eyes. "Just like mistress, you are quite a handsome man. So what's your name?"

"My name is Alucard." Alucard gave her a cocky smile. "And thank you for the comment."

"Our mistress would be pleased to see another ancient." Nicole moved closer to Alucard placing her hands on his chest, and started flirting with him. "You should really join us."

Alucard grabs the girl's hands pulling them off his chest. "Sorry I'm already with an organization and I already got woman as well." He then looked deep in to the girl's eyes with an evil gleam shining in them, revealing his fangs. "But I would love to meet your mistress; she and I could have a beautiful dance of death."

Nicole stared at him with fury in her eyes, she quickly moved away from Alucard. "Well if you don't want to join us, I guess you and your two youngsters most die." She then snapped her fingers, the people in the room started changing; their skins started peeling from their bodies, revealing deformed ghouls in human skins. Alucard smiled "Finally, some fun!" he shouted pulling out his guns and began shooting away.

Down stairs people were screaming, most of the teenagers that changed in to their ghoul forms began attacking everyone on the dance floor. With her dark powers Seras pulled out of the shadows William's and her weapons. The scene down stairs was growing bloody, teens that were caught by the ghouls were being eating alive, people pushing and fighting each other trying to escape out the doors. Seras and William shooting away every ghoul in sight, blasting heads and body parts, bullets scatting all over the floor. It was a complete blood bath, teens and ghouls blood was all over the walls and floors the smell of gun power filled the room. When the room was finally cleared Seras and William studied the dead ghouls. "These ghouls were in disguise, they looked like they were wearing human skins." said William picking up a piece of skin off the ground. "Seras can ghouls do this?"

"I don't know." Seras was confused herself, she have never seen anything like this before. It was like at the church back in England, the ghouls in the room were sitting around acting like humans cheering along with the human followers.

"This is really strang…." Before Will could even finish he was suddenly stabbed in the back multiple times. "WILL!" screamed Seras, as she watched William hit the ground. Seras quickly ran to William to see what hit him. In the boy's back were five roses with its stems growing in his back, the thorns tearing through his skin. William screamed in pain as the flower's thorns started ripping through him.

"Don't worry Will, I'll get them out!" Seras started tearing the flowers apart cutting her hands in the process; she made sure that all the stems and thorns were out of him, Williams's blood was pouring on to the floor. "Will you didn't lose a limb, so you could heal your body." William nodded and focused on healing himself. Seras looked down at her hands noticing that they were still bleeding.

"Are these magical roses, how come they hurt?" Seras sharply turned her head when she heard someone clapping. She looks towards the D.J. table a clean cut man in a pink vest was holding a flower.

"My, my you two are quite tuff, defeating all those ghouls." He said with a high pitch voice.

"Who are you?" asked Seras with fury in her eyes.

"Me, well my name is Michael." Michael's flower began to change and the petals around him started to float in the air. "I'm here to kill you." He said with a crooked smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Seras and William glared at Michael with concern eyes. Seras growled, she was having a bad feeling about this guy, she could sense he wasn't just your average vampire. He may not look tuff on the outside, but inside he could problem be a born psycho. Seras looked down at Will knowing he's unable to fight, especially with this type of vampire. "Will, I don't want you to interfere, hide some were and regenerate." Seras said softly.

"No way, I'm helping!" shouted Will. "There's no way I'm leaving!"

"Will SHUT UP!" screamed Seras her eyes were turning bright red. "Don't argue with me, just do as I say, that's in order."

William's eyes widen, he never seen Seras so mad and serious before. He gave in and did what he was told, running off to a safe spot. Seras kept her eyes on Michael keeping her gun pointed at him. She didn't want him to strike Will when his back was turned.

"Aw, caring about your young fledgling." Michael gave Seras a cute face. "I didn't think vampires are supposed to show emotion especially to a servant."

"Well I'm different," said Seras. Her left arm beginning to turn black with shadows and her fangs began to grow larger. Seras stared Michael down her blood red eyes glowing even brighter.

"Yes you are in deed." With quick speed Michael vanished into thin air, reappearing behind Seras with his rose in hand he slashed at Seras back, hitting her like a whip. Seras screamed in pain and was sent a couple of feet away from where she stood. She quickly turned aiming her gun and began shooting, ignoring the pain. Michael dodges every bullet that was shot at him and kept getting closer and closer to Seras. "He's fast moving." said Seras, she began to smile. "Not a problem." Seras focused her eyes studying his movement and at that right moment she pulled the trigger hitting him in the head, but at the same time Michael threw three roses hitting Seras in the chest.

Both vampires hit the ground at the same time. Seras quickly pulled the roses out of her chest with Michael quickly standing his blooded head wounded beginning to heal. Both vampires stared each other down, with the urge to kill in their eyes. Seras revealed a toothy grin; she was starting to enjoy the challenge. Before in her younger vampire life stuff like this never excited her, but now with her full vampire powers she was starting to understand Alucard's love of the fight. Seras giggled and reloaded her gun.

"_I starting to understand Master,"_ she said in her thoughts, her arm beginning to mist flicking like wild fire. "I understand the urge of a strong opponent and the feel to want to destroy your enemy." She pointed her gun, she and Michael standing in a battle stance.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." Seras said with evil in her voice.

"I think so too." added Michael.

Both prepared their weapons, giving each other a flash of their hunger eyes and teeth. The two charged at each other like two rampant wolfs fighting for dominants.

Upstairs Alucard have finished off the ghouls in the V.I.P room, now his next target was Nicole. "Thank you for the warm up my dear, but I hate to say it," Alucard reloaded his rounds. "That was a little boring. I hope that you're a much better challenge."

Nicole eyes narrowed her long blonde hair began to flare. "Well Mr. Alucard I'm the type of girl that doesn't disappoint." Nicole pulled out some of her hair, the hair in her hand began to form a shape, it formed into a long bow. She then pulled out more of her hair creating an arrow. Nicole pointed her bow and arrow at Alucard shooting it, cutting the side of Alucard's cheek and destroying a wall. She looked at Alucard with a toothy grin, her hair dancing like snakes. "I hope that impressed you." she said proudly her hair forming more arrows.

"I'll be the judge of that." Alucard said with a plainly face.

In a flash of quick speed Nicole stood in front of Alucard with her bow pointed at his head and Alucard towering over her with his gun aiming directly at her head as well. The two both fired at the same time blowing each other heads away, blood spattered all over the floor. Alucard smashed in to the bar and Nicole hitting the floor. Alucard laughed even though an arrow just pierced through his mouth and out of the back of his head with blood pouring out of the hole, he was getting excited. "Black magic in her hair, the power to create deadly magical arrows, even I can feel pain from." He touched the back of his head, blood was still oozing from the wound. "I'm still bleeding the wound hasn't quite healed yet." He looked up at the ceiling and laugh maniacally. "You my lady are quite interesting. I hope I haven't killed you yet."

Alucard quickly looked down when he heard giggling, his smile grow huge when Nicole sat back up with half of her head missing, blood oozing down her side. "Hahaha, well you're still moving even with half your head blown off." Alucard laughed even louder when her head began to regenerate back to its original state. "Now that is what I like to see! You young lady just made my day."

Nicole grinded her teeth and prepared her bow and arrow. "Bring it you OLD FART!" she yelled she was getting fed up with him.

"Yes, I think I'm going to have lots of fun with you."

Back downstairs the fight between Seras and Michael continued. The club was pretty much destroyed with bullet holes and roses sticking out of the floor and wall. The two vampires growled at one another circling and staring at each other like wolfs. Then in a flash both disappeared charging at one another screaming their lungs out lashing at each other. Michael swinging his rose like a whip and Seras shooting up a storm, both causing critical damage, but still standing.

Seras' body was covered with blood, slash marks, and thorns, but still continuing to pull the trigger until she was out of bullets. "That's it I'm sick of this." Seras tossed her gun always, her left arm beginning to flare changing in to a blade. She charged at Michael who stood his ground and at the right moment he jumped over her, his flower wrapping around her body and tossing her over his shoulder smashing her to the ground.

"SERAS!" screamed William from the far end of the dance floor. "You basted!" He pulled out his mini gun and began shooting at Michael with fury in his eyes.

Michael popped out another rose and used it to reflect the bullets. "Piss off you brat!" He popped out three more roses tossing them at Will, Will quickly dodge them.

"Leave him alone!" Seras ran at Michael with his rose whip still wrapped around her. Seras arm changed in to a claw grabbing Michael by the head, her other arm grabbing his torso ripping him apart. His torso now without legs, Seras smashed his head into the floor breaking his skull.

"Alright Seras!" cheered William, he never seen Seras fight like that before. "You were awesome."

"Thanks." Seras blush a bit she stood looking at Will. "But you should see Master when he fights." Seras looked towards the stairwell where Alucard went too. "Will let's go upstairs, let see what Master did."

Will nodded, following Seras to the stairwell, but the two stopped when a whip hit the stairs destroying it. They both looked back with wide eyes as they watch Michael regenerated his body and stood. "You didn't kill me yet, you bimbo."

"Are you kidding me?" said William shocked and a little scared. "How? You smashed his head in and ripped him from his body."

"I'm not an ordinary vampire." Michael ripped through his chest showing a beating heart. "See this heart, its magic. My mistress took out my old human heart and gave me a new heart with power." Michael smiled crazily his skin beginning to heal. "Unlike you I was never bitten to become a vampire." He raised his rose ready to strike.

Seras narrowed her eyes and telepathically spoke to Will. "Will I got an idea, but it's a one shot deal."

William spoke back to her. "Ok I'm listening."

"I'm going to use the missile Maxwell gave me, but that guy is going to dodge it. I need him to be pent down."

William thought for a bit remembering the steel poles outside. "I got it, can you stall him."

Seras and William look at one another then nodded, both of them running in opposite directions. Michael looked at them confused, but decided to aim for Will. Seras noticing this ran towards Michael punching him to the ground. "I'm your fight."

Michael got up and started attacking Seras. Seras dodged all of Michael's attacks, making sure his focus was on her. Michael was becoming more and more furious with every missed attack. "Stay still!" he yelled his roses flew in the air targeting Seras. He snapped his fingers and the rose shot at Seras pinning her to the wall. "Ahahah!" she screamed.

"Got cha." Michael slowly walked up to Seras with madness in his eyes. "I'm going to let your body drain of its blood and pee all over it."

"I don't think so." Will jumped from behind Michael and stabbed him with a steel pole smashing it into the ground pinning him. "Ahahah, you little basted!" Michael yelled.

Will smashed two more poles in to his sides and chained his arms tight to it. "That's for stabbing me in the back."

"Good boy Will!" Seras ripped herself from the wall and from the shadows she pulled out her Harkonnen aiming it at Michael, she pulled the trigger firer the missile. The missile made contact revealing a bright light in a explosion.

Michael screamed in pain as his flesh began to burn, soon his whole body vanished his heart gave one last beat when it burnt away.

Alucard and Nicole fight still remained, Alucard continued shooting with tons of arrow piercing his body. Nicole confused and frustrated continued shooting at him. _"Why isn't he going down?" _she thought. _"I can't believe he's enjoying this."_

Alucard's smile and laughter was getting on her nerves, the vein in her head was starting to pound. "That's it!" she yelled her hair moving wildly, a pentagram formed above her head, her hair going through it. Under Alucard's feet another pentagram formed and out came a hand smashing him up through the ceiling and out through the street floor, throwing him to a near by car.

"Well that's new." He said surprised.

Nicole hovered out of the hole, her hair transformed to wings. "You're quite interesting; I can see your powers are above any vampire solider I fought in awhile." Alucard's gloves began to glow dark shadows began to form around him with multiple red eyes.

Nicole looked at him strangely and a bit frighten, this new form he was making was odd to her. "I have no idea what he's planning, I have to take him down." she said concern. Her hair formed again creating multiple bows and arrows all shooting at the same time at Alucard like rain. "I got him." She cheered his blood running down towards her feet.

"You got such pretty hair." An eerie voice said. Around Nicole's feet the blood started to mist forming a figure behind her. Nicole hair was suddenly grabbed. "To bad you won't have it anymore." Nicole's hair was ripped from her skull blood pouring from her head. Nicole screamed in pain, multiple hands were grabbing her body. "So you ripped my hair out! I still can grow it back, my body too!" she screamed in angry.

"I know." Alucard said smoothly, but coldly. "But I know your weak spot." Nicole's chest busted open, her heart in the teeth of a hellhound shadow. "Your heart is sealed by magic, but I know how to break the spell to get it, so goodbye young lady." The dog crushed Nicole heart in its jaws and the rest of Alucard's body began to change into dogs ripping and eating the girl.

The girl's blood covered the street and Alucard changing back to his original form draining the blood through his feet. "I killed one of her magical servants, she might come."

**I got the idea of Nicole's attack from watching Bayonetta game walkthroughs. And the next chapter will finally have Isabella revealed. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been sick for a while, and thank you for the reviews that brought my spirit up!**

In downtown Manhattan, up in a top notch New York high rise, six people seat in a luxurious room. The lights in the room were dim down, so the city lights outside were the brightest lights that shined though the windows of the high rise. Six people seat comfortably in the luxurious room getting waited on hand and foot, by human servants. They were being served blood in beautiful wine glasses; all were having a good time when a call interrupted their peace. Joseph answered his cell phone irritated by the number. "What?" He said plainly listen to the caller. "What the club been an attacked?" yelled Joseph, he quickly stood from his seat spilling his blood wine_. "Yeah, most of the teens fled from the tunnels, but we still have some of them under our spell and some good virgins." _add Rick standing in a dark alley. _"I also think some of the teens might have called the police, they might be coming soon."_

"How on earth did this helping?" Joseph grinded his teeth shaking in angry, he was trying his best not to crush the cell in his hand.

"_Three vampires came to the club," _Rick replied._" Their the ones who started the whole fight."_

"I can't believe this!" moaned Joseph. "Where the hell is Nicole and Michael? Those two were supposed to handle something like this and you were supposed to guard, making sure the right people get in."

"_Hey I did my job!"_ Rick said defensively. _"Vampires are allowed in remember. Michael and Nicole are the ones to keep them inline."_

Joseph rolled his eyes then granted. "Fine I'll call Michael and Nicole to see what there side of the story is then." If Joseph wasn't die his face would have turned bright red with angry right now. "Bring your big dumb ass back here." Joseph hung up on Rick and was going to call Michael and Nicole until a charming voice stopped him.

"Michael and Nicole are dead, so you won't get any response."

Joseph turned around staring at Isabella who sat comfortably twirling her drink with a smile. Everyone else in the room looked shocked by what she said their mouths hung open with disbelief.

"That's impossible no vampire could beat Nicole and Michael," said a man with glasses. "They could regenerate their bodies. The hearts in their chest are to power to be destroyed.

"Charles right, blessed silver can't even kill us Mistress," Joseph implied.

"Well, there could be vampires out there that could defeat us," said Isabella calmly she was intrigued by this new foe. No simple mortal or vampire could just kill her servants with ease. Someone with great power must be behind this. Isabella smiled she wanted to meet this person and see if she could charm him to follow her. If not she'll have fun ripping him apart. "I'm going out," she said standing from her chair moving towards the window staring at the glistening city below. "I want to see who killed my servants."

"But Mistress…" Before Joseph could ever finish his sentence, Isabella disappeared in a cloud of mist.

Down in the abandon subway tunnels Seras and William still remained in the basement of the destroyed club searching for any clues of the Black Rose plans. Seras crouched down to take a closer look at Michael's burned ashy remains her mind working hard to figure out Michael's words of him not being a normal vampire and being turned in a different way. _"Is his heart like the Millennium chips?"_ she thought. _"Are there more of them?"_ Seras was hoping that they weren't like the chips Millennium had, technology that can make humans into vampires with out being bitten, but these hearts were complete opposites from the chips, they had a more supernatural feel to them then human technology. "And he also mentioned about his master giving him the heart."

"Hey Seras," interred William he was shaking Seras out of her train of thought. "Nothings down here should we go up stairs?"

"Hm, yeah let's go," answered Seras as she quickly snapped out of her trance. "We need to find enough information to report back to Sir Integra."

Seras grabbed William and the two faded through the rubble to get upstairs to the V.I.P room. When they finally got through the whole room was in rubble, breaking glass was everywhere, blood and gore covered the floors and walls, bullet holes and arrows also decorated the room with chaos. The two looked up at the ceiling noticing a huge hole that lead up to the surface. "Looks like some fight," replied William with amazement in his voice.

"No kidding, agreed Seras. "I guess Master on the surface now. We should be going too."

Seras and William were about to leave when a spine tingling chill hit them, the atmosphere in the room started to change into a bricking chill, so cold that they could see they breath, something made of pure evil just entered the room. "_What is this feely?"_ thought Seras. _"Is it Master? No it's a completely different aura, but this power is so similar."_

"So you pups were the ones that defeated one of my pets," said a charming chilly voice. The two vampires slowly looked behind them, their eyes meeting up with a tall gorgeous terrifying woman. "Who are you?" asked Seras a little frighten. This woman's power were strong she maybe gorgeous outside but her heart and mind were ugly inside.

"I'm Isabella dear," she said with a charming toothy grin, looking at Seras carefully up and down, examining her body and face. "My, are you a pretty girl." She slowly walked up to Seras touching her cheek. Seras was trying to move away, but her body just won't obey. When Isabella touched Seras cheek, she felt like her whole body couldn't move under this woman massive power with only just a light touch.

"_This woman's power feels just like Master, it terrifying,"_ Seras thought. _"Can she be from the same time period as Alucard?"_ Seras shook her head and gathered her strength she couldn't show no fear to this woman, doesn't matter how powerful she is. Seras snapped back to normal, she then slapped the woman's hand away stepping back, her left arm became shadows and she was ready to fight.

Isabella looked at Seras with a fake shock expression and began to laugh. "Are you trying to scare me or show that you are brave?" She laughed even harder when she saw William pointing a gun at her. "Awww, even the little one trying to be brave for his master, to bad he's quavering like a chihuahua."

"You're very cocky," said Seras. "So you're the one who started the club?"

"Yes I started the club I have to get with the times you know." Isabella eyes narrowed and her grin grew more. "And why not be cocky when your opponent is so weak. First lesson my dear measure your opponent before you make threats." Dark mist appeared in the room and snakes formed from the mist quickly wrapping around Seras and William, they tried to break free but the snakes grip was to strong. "You maybe a full vampire kid, and you may have power, but you're not a true born vampire like me sweetie." Isabella moved towards Seras yanking her hair back, having Seras look at her. "I got to admit you're very pretty," she moved closer to Seras neck her fangs started to show. "I like to taste my girls before I use them for my bath, virgin vampire's blood is even better for the skin."

"WHAT, you been kidnapping people for a bath!" screamed Seras.

"Yes I like to keep my skin smooth and lovely." Isabella bit down on Seras neck with just a taste of her blood, Isabella released Seras, staring down at her. "You been bitten by the count, I know the taste of his line anywhere." Isabella's face began to gleam, revealing an evil mischievous smile. "The count is still around for all these years." She looked up at the huge hole in the ceiling. "So he was the third vampire that cause all this mayhem, I'M SO EXCITED this will be a lovely reunion, I wonder did he miss me." She said with glee hugging herself, she then pulled Seras and Will towards her, she hugged both vampires tight and ruffled their hair. "Come children let's see your daddy." In a cloud of dark mist the three disappeared up the hole.

Upon the surface Alucard still stands waiting for someone to come, he then slowly turns when he felt someone's presents coming towards him. He then smiled when a dark mist formed in front of him and out of the mist three figures appeared one was his past servant, the second was her new fledgling, and the third was a tall gorgeous woman. The two powerful ancient vampires stared at each other and smiled. "Hello there Count Dracula," said Isabella kindly. "Children leave, the adults want to talk."

Seras and Will looked at Isabella with shocked expressions. "Who do you think you are!" shouted William.

"Do as she says," said Alucard.

Seras and William both looked at Alucard with puzzlement, but did what they were told. "Countess Isabella Elizabeth Bathory the Blood Queen it been centuries," said Alucard. "So you have been a woken and now causing terrible." "Yes, I heard a century of sleep can do wonders for you," replied Isabella. "This new world is so interesting, but it needs some class." With the wave of her hand a car radio began to play classic music and the street lights shined upon Alucard and herself. The two walked closer to each other and they began to dance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alucard and Isabella danced in the street without a care, the street lights shined down upon them while they waltz. Seras and Will watched the two danced both spell bond and confused, the only thing that made senses to them was Alucard knowing the woman. "Ah this brings me back," said Isabella. "This reminds me of the time when we dance at the Duke's ball."

"Yes it does, that's where we first met and you were still human then," said Alucard. "I also remember that you were quite the slut, charming any man with money or power." Isabella growled at his insult. "Don't you dare give me that Count!" argued Isabella. "You were exactly the same way! Any woman who was a virgin that you can get a bit from, ether they had money or power always caught your interest." Alucard laughed "I guess you're right. Oh, by the way I'm no longer Count Dracula I go by the name Alucard now."

Isabella looked strangely at him with a puzzled expression. "Alucard, Dracula spelled backwards how childish," she said with disgust. "Let me guess that's your slave name by the Hellsing trash."

"I went by many names over the years," answered Alucard. "This was one of the names that my past master called me, so Alucard stayed for a while by his descendants." Isabella shook her head. "I feel so sorry for you," she said with pity and anger. "Being defeated by Van Hellsing, becoming his family slave it's sad and disgusting. You were once a mighty wolf now you're a domestic dog, hunting down your own kind, you and your new master came and took me down as way." Isabella's nails clawed into Alucard's shoulder as she remember that day she was defeated.

"Ah yes, you were my first hunt with Hellsing," chuckled Alucard "It's true that I hated being a servant to Hellsing for all eternally, but I did love to kill, and I had no pity for my kind or any other." He then looked deeply in to Isabella's eyes. "You don't give of damn ether. You're just like me you love the sight of the people you killed."

Isabella smiled devilishly her golden eyes shining bright. "Hahaha, you're right," she said with a sinister voice. The music stopped playing and the street became silent, but soon that silent's ended with the sounds of sirens echoing in the streets, Alucard and Isabella were then surrounded by the NY Police and news crew.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground!" shouted the Captain. The two must have looked quite suspicious to the officer, but Alucard and Isabella weren't exactly innocent looking people.

"Our dance is finally over my dear Isabella, it is time for the true performance," said Alucard.

"Yes in deed the real fun has just begun."

The two ancient vampires released each other and walked away in a calming march in opposite directions, both of their eyes glowed showing no pupils, their hair moved calmly without the use of the wind. When they got a good distant from where they danced, they then turned in unions staring each other down.

"Hey I told you two to get down or will shot!" shouted the Captain. Alucard and Isabella ignored the cop's warning and continued their business. "Sir Count, I have been waiting for this for many years." Isabella's shadow formed under her feet, she dipped her hands into the darkness pulling out a sword and pistol. "Let's begin our century long rematch."

Alucard's eyes widen, his mouth twitched into a derange smile, he began to laugh maniacally his laughter echoed in the street. "Oh, Isabella I have been aching for someone like you." Alucard pulled out his pistols and stood in a fighting stance. The police watched the two stood with massive weapons in their hands. The Captain reacted quickly to the treat and ordered the police to fire; all the officers obeyed the order and fired. A swarm of bullets ripped through Alucard and Isabella, when they finished firing the officers looked in horror as the two still stood their bodies mangled, but healing fast. "What the hell are they?" said one of the frighten officers.

"What a bunch of annoying pests," said Alucard. "Stay out of our business!" Out of his body a colony of bats attacked the police force, everyone screaming in fright as they try to fight off the deadly bats. "That will keep them occupied, let's begin." In a flash of great speed the two collided, their weapons clashed in a powerful impact that shattered several windows in the area and at that exact moment the two aimed their guns blasting each other in the chest. The blast sent them several feet away from where they collide, but both still stood with heavy grins. The two ancients smiled devilishly loving the excitement of war. Alucard aimed his .454 Casull and Jackal at his lovely foe and began shooting away.

Isabella swiftly dodged the bullets, every shot that missed her targeted the poor citizens that should behind her in an explosion of blood and gore. Isabella not wanting to miss the fun of destroying things, she too shot back at Alucard with him dodging as well cause more mayhem on the streets. It didn't matter who was in their way, the streets was their battlefield, anything that cross their path was going to be destroyed. Everything around them was in pure chaos the sound of screaming, gunfire and laughter, the sight of blood, destroyed cars and buildings, bullet holes and slashes covered the street.

Seras and William watched the horror unfold as the two continued to slaughter each other, the sound of a car horn caught Seras and Will's attention. When they looked towards the sound Wolfwood sat in a stolen police car honking like crazy. "Come you two let's go!" he yelled. "More officers are coming and the sun is going to rise soon!"

Will looked up at Seras wondering if they should leave, Seras nodded giving the ok. "It's best to leave we're no help here." The two quickly got into the car and Wolfwood stumped on the gas fleeing the diminish war zone.

Alucard and Isabella still stood their ground, both bodies now in shadow with amusement on their faces. "Count you have changed over the years. You never had those abilities before," said Isabella. "Van Hellsing stabbed your heart with ease, I shot you and slashed you many time, but you still stand."

"Oh, but I'm not the only one who have changed," replied Alucard. "How can you have those powers when you were unconscious for a century?"

Isabella smiled at his question. "That's my little secret," she said with a finger to her lip.

The time has come for night to end and the day to begin. At the same time both Alucard and Isabella bodies returned to their normal form. "Drar… I mean Alucard, I had a lovely time with you," said Isabella. "I hope we can meet again."

"I hope so too," replied Alucard. "But next time I hope our next meeting will be our last."

"I hope as well. I will love to hear you scream in pain." Isabella bowed, her body turning in to flocks crows, one of the crows flew on to Alucard's shoulder its golden eyes shining bright. "See you again Alucard, caw-aw-ah." It then flew away.

Alucard looked up at the sky and laughed. "What a fun reunion." With that said Alucard's body changed in to bats and flew in to the night.

* * *

Back at the hotel the sun has finally raised, the horrible event that happened last night buzzed all over the news. Every channel from local to world continued to replay footage of last night's event. Seras, Will, and Wolfwood sat around the tv watching the broadcast. _"Last nights attack was a shocker to many,"_ said the newswoman. _"The attack was an unusual one; the streets were completely torn apart by just two people. What are these beings? How come our police force couldn't stop them?"_ Seras, Will, and Wolfwood looked at each other and sighed. What can they do with around the world footage of Alucard and Isabella fighting.

In the other room Alucard was busy talking with Integra about last night's mission. "Well, Alucard your war game spread all over the world news," said Integra. "I got a call saying the Queen wants to talk about this new vampire."

"So the queen is interested, that's nice. I haven't seen her in ten years."

"Alucard who is this vampire, do you know her?" asked Integra.

"Why you ask?" said Alucard snickering. "Are you jealous love?"

Integra began to blush. "NO you idiot! I just want to know who were dealing with!" she yelled. Alucard began to laugh he loved teasing Integra it was one of his favorite things to do. "Isabella Elizabeth Bathory is a vampire from my time, I really don't know what her plans are."

"Fine then just report what you know," said Integra. "The Queen, the Convention, and I would like to know this woman's history."

"Right," Alucard smiled a mischievous smile. "Also Integra when I had my battle with Isabella it made me quite horny. I hope we can have our only battle when I get back."

Integra's face became bright red. "FUCK YOU!" And then she hanged up.

* * *

Several blocks away in the New York high rise Isabella sat in her chair thinking to herself, her six remanding servants sat quietly watching her. Isabella looked up at them with a smile. "Listening up my pets, we're going on a trip."

"Where too my Mistress?" asked Joseph.

"We're going to England, I like to cause some mayhem at my old friend's new home," she said with a giggle. "Also I like to meet this new Hellsing trash."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long wait, I had writers block, sickness, and computer problems. Finally I got it up YEAH, this chapter here is a flashback I hope it's alright.**

**Chapter 11**

The flight back to England was a quick one, Alucard and the gang made it back to Hellsing Manor, but their stay was cut short. When they arrived to the manor, they were quickly sent off to the Royal Palace to give their report to the Queen, Integra, and the Convention. When they got to the palace they were sent to the underground meeting room, where they met up with Integra sitting in her dominant spot. "Hello my Master," said Alucard playing his role. "I have returned." He took his hat off bowing to his secret lover.

"Welcome back my servant," said Integra. "Please address yourself to the Queen.

Alucard moved towards the Queen, some of the guards in the room were about to stop him, when the older guards stopped them in their tracks. The older workers already knew the consequences of being in Alucard's way they don't want the same incident that happened in the past with two unfortunate guards that got killed by Alucard's telekinesis. The newer guards were on sure about Alucard going near their Queen, seeing this towering monster standing over her was terrifying, but to their surprise Alucard kneeled down bowing to the Queen in a respectable manner. "Hello your majesty it's lovely to see you again," said Alucard. "You're even more beautiful now then the last time I saw you.

"You been gone for quite a while vampire, it's nice to see you again as well," said the Queen. "Now vampire please give us your report."

Alucard stood up turning to the Convention he was ready to give his report. "Our trip to New York was an interesting one, we discovered that many teens and young adults have been brainwashed by an ancient vampire named Isabella Elizabeth Bathory and her magical vampire servants. I don't know what Isabella is planning, but I do know she's a power hungry witch. Even before she was a vampire Isabella always craved power and attention."

"So you know this woman Alucard?" asked Sir Irons. "Were you the one who changed her?"

"No, Isabella transformed herself she gave up her own humanity to become a creature of the night. She drank the blood of the insult and became a true vampire," said Alucard. "Unlike vampires of today, she chose death and made a deal with the devil, being reborn in to a vampire."

"How well do you know Isabella Alucard?" asked the Queen.

Alucard turned to the Queen and smiled. "I know her quite well your majesty. I know her entire past life and she also knows mine," answered Alucard.

"How do you know her past and how come she knows your?" asked another nobleman.

"Simple, I slept with her when she became a vampire, I had a taste of her blood and she had a taste of mine."

Integra's eyes slightly widen without showing any facial changes. She already knew Alucard had sex with other women before she was even born, who knows how many women the No Life King slept with before sleeping with her, but knowing he was with other women even centuries before still hurts her and what's even worst is knowing he slept with the enemy.

"So you slept with this woman and drank some of her blood, now that you have inherited her past memories. Can you tell us about her past?" asked the Queen.

"Of course your Majesty, Isabella's past life is an interesting one. What I know from her memories is that she was once the daughter of a prostitute, her own mother sold her to a noble family when she was a child, becoming that family slave. When Isabella gotten older she was raped by the husband and then became his secret lover."

Flashback 

"_Isabella!" shouted a fat older woman. A sixteen year old Isabella was down on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor, signed when she heard her name being called by the lady of the house. "Yes, my Lady," answered Isabella._

"_You're not done cleaning that floor yet!" yelled the older woman. "You have other things to do, you little wench." "I'm almost done my Lady," said Isabella quietly. _

"_Almost done isn't done! Now move you worthless ass!" The lady of the house walked out of the kitchen, but then looked back at the young girl. "I'm going out today so everything better be done before I get back or no food for two weeks understand."_

"_Yes, my Lady," Isabella said with a nod and a smile. When the old woman was out of sight, Isabella frowned and squeezed the rag in hate. "Fat old cow, she only picks on me because I'm young and pretty," grumbled Isabella. "I'm the only one she busiest around, she works me like a dog…" Isabella thought for a moment. "No not a dog, her dog is treated better then me, there are ten servants in this house, but I get the most work and hardest jobs."_

"_Isabella," said a calm voice. Isabella smiled knowing who the voice belong too, she looked up at the man of the house smiling politely. "Hello my Lord," she said with charm. "Do you need anything?"_

"_Yes, I need your services. I ordered the other workers to do your chores, so please follow me."_

"_Yes my Lord."_

_Deep down in the wine cellar, the sounds of light moans echoed off the dry-stone wall. Isabella stood bent over, her hands pressed on the cold stone wall as her master continued to pound into her. "Ah, what is wrong my Lord, you seem stressed," moaned Isabella. "You're more ruff today."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry my sweet," said the nobleman. "Isabella, why don't you call me by my name? You don't have to be formal when we're alone."_

"_You are still my master, my Lord with people around or by ourselves, it will be wrong of me to call you by your name." Isabella turned her head looking at her secret lover. "Now my Lord, what is bothering you?" The old man looked away from the teen's shining eyes. "Oh, I see is it thy Lady?" asked Isabella. The nobleman's eyes slightly widen. _

"_You can read me like a book Isabella. Yes it is my wife."_

"_Don't be depress my Lord you can always talk to me," Isabella said with a caring voice. "Talk while you make love to me." _

_The man smiled at the young girl as he continued to __thrust into her. "I don't know why my wife is never happy. I buy her even thing she asked for, but she still treats me like dirt. I use to love my wife."_

"_You and thy lady have been together for thirty-eight years correct."_

"_Yes over thirty long years and will never had a family. She told me that she hates children and never wanted any, but I wanted a child and know I'm too old."_

"_I'm sorry my Lord, I can bear you a child," offered Isabella._

"_No Isabella having a child now well hurt me more. Before my child is old enough to wed, I would be dead." The nobleman stopped thrusting and came out of Isabella looking even more depress. "You're the only thing that makes me happy, I'm sorry of what I did to you in the past."_

"_That's o.k., I'm happy to be here," Isabella stood staring into the man's eyes. "If you haven't bought me, I would still be on the streets __prostituting my body like my mother. I'm just happy to have a home and someone to care about me."_

_The nobleman looked with shocked eyes and smiled, he hugged Isabella with tears going down his eyes. "You make me so happy Isabella."_

_Isabella stood in his hug thinking to herself. 'He really does love me, I wonder.' Isabella smiled an evil grin, but erased quickly. "My Lord, why should you suffer? This woman is just hurting a marriage should have happy times not sad." _

"_I'm not happy."_

"_I think you should be with someone that makes you happy."_

"_You make me happy."_

"_But only in secret and for just a while, to bad your happiness can't last forever."_

_The nobleman thought for a moment and held Isabella's hands. "Isabella if I got rid of my wife, well you marry me?"_

"Several days later the nobleman bought poison chocolates and gave them to his wife who then past away. He then got married to Isabella," said Alucard. "But her marriage didn't stop there. Now that she knew she can get men to kill by just her looks, charm, and tongue. Several years later she charmed another man who showed interest in her and he too killed for her as well. This cycle with on until she had her sixth husband killed and she became a wealth woman."

"So this woman had a dark side ever since she was young," said Sir Penwood. "So Alucard how did you meet her?"

"I met Isabella at the Duke's ball she was thirty-three when I met her. She was the biggest flirt at ball, single and married men loved her and the women hated her."

"_Lady Isabella may I fetch you a drink."_

"_My Lady would you like a cherry tart."_

"_Lady Isabella may I have a dance with you."_

_Isabella smiled, she loved the attention_. _"Hehe, boys your crowding me I need some air," she said with glee._

_In the corner of the ballroom a group of women stood staring daggers at Isabella. "Oh, I hate that woman," said one of the ladies._

"_I know, all the men are acting like dogs on heat fighting for their bitch," said another._

"_Some of those men are married," said the third woman._

"_How can she have that many men interested in her?" said the second woman._

"_Maybe she's a witch," said the first._

_Don't say that or you'll be the one burnt, she's friends with the judge," said the third woman. _

_The women stopped chatting when Isabella walked by, looking at them with a smug smile, which made the women more hateful of her. 'Nothing more fun then wilding up the noisy hens,' thought Isabella. 'Now what should I do, maybe I can find someone new to mess with. Some of these men I've already hooked and the others aren't important enough for me.' Isabella looked around the ball room, looking for someone to catch, when see noticed a tall man with long black hair. 'I've never seen him before. Someone new to play with,' Isabella walked toward the man and introduce herself. "Hello I've never seen you around here before."_

_The man turned around looking down at Isabella and smiled. "I'm new around here, but I know you quite well Lady Isabella," He tooked Isabella's hand and kissed it. "The rumors are quite true you are lovely."_

"_Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself," said Isabella kindly. "What is your name kind Sir?"_

"_My name is Vlad Dracu."_

**Flashback to be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 12**

**Flashback continues**

_It was a beautiful autumn night the moon was full and the night was young. A grand ball was being held at the Duke's __luxurious manor on top of a hill of a 17__th__ century town. In the grand ballroom of the manor the party was packed with wealth aristocrats and politicians. The rich were enjoying themselves with the luxurious festivities of the orchestra playing and the servants serving wine. You would think these luxurious festivities were the talk of the ball, but to some the most talked about eye catching thing was the mysterious handsome long haired man and the gorgeous woman talking to him._

"_Vlad Dracu" Isabella said his name smooth as silk. "That's an unusual name."_

"_I'm an unusual person," said Vlad with a mischievous grin._

"_I can see that. May I ask where you're from?" asked Isabella flashing her eyes in a seductive way._

"_Let's just say I'm from a far away land," answered Vlad._

"_Hehe, that's a interesting answer," said Isabella. She looked Vlad up and down checking him out. 'He's an interesting one maybe I should get to know him better,' thought Isabella. 'And if he's a good one I'll keep him.' _

_Thought out the night the two chatted, drank and dance. Lots of the men that showed interest in Isabella glared with envy at Vlad and the women also showed hated thoughts Isabella seen that she snagged another man from them. The clock stuck midnight and the party continued, Vlad and Isabella continued to dance. Isabella looked up at Vlad and smiled. "I had a lovely evening with you Vlad. You're quite an interesting man," said Isabella. "Vlad, would you like to have tea with me tomorrow?" She was ready to hook him, her eyes began to flash and she revived a smile that can charm anyone._

"_That's a nice offer, but I'm not interested," Vlad said plainly._

"_Excuse me?" questioned Isabella._

"_I know your little game, anybody with power or money anyways catches your interest. And anybody with those two things, you will try to be friendly with. You're like a cat catching a mouse once you caught that mouse you first play with it and then kill it," answered Vlad. "With people you charm them with your looks. Any stupid man that falls for you, you'll pull him in and will take everything he got." Vlad stared in to Isabella's eyes. "You got a pretty face, but it won't last forever. I bid you good day Isabella." Vlad smiled kissing Isabella's hand then slowly walked away in to the crowd._

_Isabella should shocked, no one every rejected her before. In the background she heard giggling, the woman that was busy glaring at her started laughing, they were happy that someone finally turned Isabella down. Isabella grinded her teeth and then walked away._

_An hour passed, Isabella stood furiously drinking her wine her eyes glowing with rage at Vlad. 'How dare he reject ME,' thought Isabella. 'I had men kill for me, leave their wives just to follow me and this newcomer rejects me! And how dare he say my beauty won't last!' Isabella looked around the room noticing Vlad talking to another woman. Isabella growled at this, she was much prettier then her. Vlad and the young girl walked out into the hall. 'I wonder were their going," thought Isabella. She put down her drink and decided to follow them, she walked into the hall watching the two turning a corner to another hallway and then going up the stairs. Isabella walked slowly up the stairs, when she made it up top, she noticed the fourth door on the right of the up stairs hall closed. Isabella sneaked over to the door peeping through the key hole, what she saw shocked her._

_Vlad's teeth grew in to sharp fangs and the young girl looked like she was under a trance. Vlad bit into the girl's neck her blood ran down her side. Isabella stood in shock, her body began to tremble, but she still stood watching. "Oh my god, he's a vampire," she whispered. "I can't believe their real."_

_Vlad finished his drink and looked at the door. "Why don't you come in Isabella," he said. The door swung open, making Isabella jump. Her body then felt like it was being pulled in. When she was in the room the door closed again. Isabella looked down at the floor seeing the young girl unconscious with two holes in her neck. "So the stories are true. I remember tales of young girl's necks being biting," Isabella said quietly. "They said a vampire named Dracula did it. So are you Dracula?"_

_Vlad smiled and bowed. "Yes I am."_

_Isabella gasped. "Are you going to kill me or stuck my blood?"_

"_No, your blood is not worth drinking and I'm not going to kill you."_

"_What?" Isabella was shocked and angry. "Why?"_

"_Because you're a pitiful woman, your blood is not pure and killing you is worthless. You're more scared of aging and losing your looks, then dying with your beauty intact. I want you to grow old and die ugly. As for me I will stay young forever. Goodbye Isabella." Dracula transformed into a bat and flew out the window. _

_Isabella stood in shock fist balled up in fury. "I… will never grow old you bastard, I will stay beautiful forever."_

"I was a fool back then," said Alucard. "Growing old isn't a bad thing. My words stuck with Isabella for many years. When she was in her fifties realty finally hit her and she went down hard."

_Isabella sat at her mirror staring at her reflection her hair was graying, wrinkles were forming and her eyes were getting baggy. Her worst fear was coming true she was growing old and was losing her beauty._

"_Lady Isabella," called a maid. "I brought you your dinner."_

_Isabella's eyes never left the mirror. "I am growing old and becoming ugly," she said._

"_Don't say that ma'am," said the maid. "You're very lovely for someone your age I seen women your age look eighty. I wish I was like you, you have the most beautiful gowns, date the most handsome men, and you're very successful without the help of a man. I really admire you."_

_Isabella looked towards the maid and smiled. "You're a very sweet girl," said Isabella. "Not many women are quite fawn of me."_

"_I guess most women could be jealous of you," answered the maid. "Having this much power without a man to guide you is a bit unusual to women."_

_Isabella smiled a mischievous grin. "Why should women rely on men?" asked Isabella. "We have the looks and brains to follow our own paths, that shouldn't be unusual at all." Isabella looked back at her mirror thinking to herself, then look back toward the maid. "You're a very sweet girl, how about I fix you up."_

"_Oh ma'am you don't have to do that," said the maid nervously._

"_Don't be silly, when someone offers you something take it," applied Isabella. "This is a rare opportunity for women to be fixed up by me, and also I want to thank you for your kind words and hard work for being my maid."_

"_Oh um, thank you my Lady." The maid went and sat down at Isabella's dresser waiting for her to do her hair. "I never really thought I was pretty."_

"_Don't say that dear," encourage Isabella. "I bet lots of boys come to you. Do you have a man?"_

"_No ma'am."_

"_Oh, are you still a virgin?"_

_The girl gasped at Isabella's question and began to turn red. "Oh I see you're still an unpicked flower."_

"_I really don't want to talk about that my Lady," the maid said quickly. "It's kind of embarrassing." _

"_Oh I'm sorry dear I didn't me to embarrass you," apologize Isabella. "I know, how about you ask me a question, it doesn't matter what."_

"_Oh ok," the maid thought for a moment and then swallowed. "Well my lady, I have been noticing that you have been reading some very odd books latterly."_

"_Odd?" questioned Isabella. "What do you mean?"_

"_Those books you readied had strange sinful symbols on them," answered the maid. "Why are you reading them?"_

"_I want to learn his secret," whispered Isabella._

"_Who's secret?"_

"_This man I met years ago," answered Isabella. "He insulted me saying I will grow ugly and he will not. I want to learn his secret of never aging and become his equal or __**better**__!" _

_The maid shook a bit in fear. "And how does one do such a thing."_

"_Easy my dear, the blood of a virgin girl," A pair of scissors pierce through the girl's throat, blood puking out of her mouth and her eyes fading away. "Thank you for your help." _

_Isabella dragged the poor girl into the bathroom ripping off her clothes and cutting in to her skin. She dumped the maid in to the tub and watched the blood flow. "That won't be enough to full the tub," she said with madness in her eyes. "I need more blood." Isabella walked back in to her room changing her blood covered clothes and then went out in to the night hurting for more virgin girls._

**Flashback end**

"That night Isabella went on a killing spree, she killed twelve girls that night from young children to teens and a young bride, but unknown to her the bride she killed was the fiancée of the judge's son. She was arrest at her manor naked and covered with blood, the bodies of the die girls lying on her floor. Around her tub a bloody pentagram symbol was made and she was chatting mindlessly. Isabella was then executed the next day, they burn her alive," said Alucard. "Several years later Isabella was reborn again as a vampire, she went by the name Elizabeth bringing that time and she became known as the Blood Queen she was the second most powerful vampire after me."

"How did Van Hellsing beat her?" asked Integra.

"You're ancestor was a smart man, he easily treated Isabella, she was always full of herself. Van Hellsing played as though he was in love with her letting himself be charmed and capture by her," applied Alucard. "When she wasn't looking he intoxicated her blood bath with holy water. When she was burning I shot her with a crossbow sealing her in her coffin."

"So now the Blood Queen has woken again," applied the Queen seriously. "Sir Integra, I want the Hellsing Organization to hunt down this woman immediately. If she's able to manipulate people this easily, she might cause a revolt."

"Yes your Majesty." Integra was about to leave, when Sir Iron stopped her. "Sir Integra, I know you have a lot on your plate right now, but what I have to say is important."

"What is more important then stopping a vampire witch?" snapped Integra.

"The future of Hellsing **that's what**!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sorry for the really long wait here is my newest chapter**

Integra stood glaring angrily at Sir Iron, she was getting quite annoyed with the old man, and she didn't want to have another annoying meeting of old men butting in her personal life. Integra signed but went back to her seat. "So what about Hellsing's future?" she asked annoyed. She knew what Sir Irons' answer was going to be, but she asked anyway.

"You already know this Integra!" shouted Sir Irons. "Hellsing needs an heir your thirty-three years old and still not married.

Integra rolled her eyes at the old man. "What's the point of having an heir," snapped Integra. "The times are changing blood doesn't matter with politics or businesses anymore. I rather have the Hellsing bloodline end with me and let someone else deal with the vampire problems. It's time for the newer generation to take the stand, my family have done this for hundredths of years I think it's time for it to end and when I die the government can take over, I thought you would be quite pleased with that decision."

Alucard stood behind Integra staring at her through his golden colored sunglasses, he didn't like the idea of the government taking control of Hellsing or Integra dying, he's going to make sure none of those two things ever come true.

"That is true Integra the government will take over if you die with no living blood relatives in existence," applied General Walsh. "But with you it's quite different."

"Why is that?"

"Your pets of course," answered Sir Penwood. "If you died Alucard will be stay free, but I guess you can seal him away again like your father. Our biggest concern is your two younger vampires they don't go under your family line their free willed vampires going under the rules who made them, so you have no control over them."

"You don't have to worry about these two their much younger then Alucard, who is more old fashioned," reassured Integra. "These two still remember being human and respect their home land. Also these two been by my side for all this time without attacking me or disobeying my orders."

"But will they listen to the governments orders if we take over?" asked General Walsh.

"Yes I had a talk with them about it," answered Integra. "They will stay with Hellsing even if I'm long gone."

"Believe us Sir we're not going to betray our country," interrupted Seras. "We're going to stick with Hellsing even after and I hope not soon, Sir Integra death."

"Yeah, we're too fond of Hellsing to leave," added William. It's our home and this is our country, so we're going to defend it and our master."

Alucard looked at both of the younger vampires he was quite pleased with their decision to stay with Hellsing and stay loyal to their master. These two were the right choice to become vampires.

"It is nice to know that you two are quite loyal to your head," said Sir Penwood. "But even so we're still edgy about monsters without a leash." Sir Penwood and the rest of the men talked among themselves making decisions about Hellsing's future. When they all agreed to the decision they nodded to each other and looked at Integra.

"We see that your vampires show great loyalty towards you Integra," applied Sir Irons. "But even so we can't go by the words of these two. They may say their loyal now, but what about the distance future we don't know what the future might hold when we're gone."

"Correct even your father showed fear of Alucard being too powerful to roam among the living," add Sir Penwood. "Seras has half of Alucard's abilities and we don't know when the youngest of the bunch might catch up to them. If you showed more control over your main vampire we wouldn't have this many blood sucks. How do we know if your youngest might follow in their footsteps and make another one?"

"Now thinking about it," interrupted Sir Irons. "I remembered your father saying your family can put a seal on any new vampires that are part of Alucard's line. You can probably put the seal on those two and if you don't have an heir you can put them to sleep."

"Hey I don't want to be put in to storage like some object!" argued William.

"You listen to us little one if Integra doesn't get an heir we might as well lock you away!" shouted Sir Irons. "Integra understand if you don't give birth to an heir you might as well just put the seal on those two and seal all three away. You are the last of your family's line we checked all of the roots of you family tree and no living relatives exist."

"Integra, I have a really great nephew you can meet he's a find man and I'm sure you'll like him," said General Walsh. "He's a member of the British Army so he's a strong man with good blood."

Alucard anger was starting to build up he was getting tried of these idiots insulting his past fledgling and her youngling, but what made Alucard even madder was their decisions on what's best for Hellsing. While Hellsing and their precious England was doing find with Integra's leadership and how dare they think of pushing Integra to be with some man to impregnate her. Alucard wanted to rip these men apart so badly, seeing their blood covering the whole room and their body parts and organs covering the floor. He also wanted to make love to Integra in the blood while turning her in to a vampire, but Alucard already knew he couldn't, he may not be under the Hellsing family leash anymore, but the Hellsing's first leading female grabbed his undead heart and he respected Integra to much to go wild on them even though he can tell she wanted them dead too.

Integra quickly stood glaring at the men. "General Walsh, I'm sorry but I have no interest in dating your nephew," said Integra politely but with a hint of anger. "I have more important things to worry about then my dating life and I'm also sick and tried of being treated like a purebred dog you want to knock up. Good day to you gentlemen this meeting has been over for quite sometime."

Integra and her three vampires walked out the doors of the meeting room leaving the rest of the Convention members to talk among themselves.

* * *

Back at the Hellsing manor Integra sat at her desk busy finishing paper work when Alucard appeared through the floor towering over her desk.

"We need to talk," Alucard said bluntly.

Integra looked up at Alucard and signed she knew Alucard wouldn't be happy about the government taking control or the Convention setting her up on dates. "Alucard I know your upset about what happen at the meeting, but this been going on for quite a while now," said Integra calmly. "Because the Convention's plan A of getting me pregnant isn't going to happen, their thinking of going to plan B making the government take control when I'm gone."

"And putting Seras and William under lock down," snapped Alucard.

"Hey, I am trying hard to make the Convention see Seras and William are not threats," snapped back Integra. "I was also thinking of telling the Convention and the Queen that I wanted to make Seras the head of Hellsing when I'm gone."

"Seras?"

"Seras can be a great leader with the right training," said Integra. "With the memories of Pip in her head her skills in combat, making quick decisions and leadership skills has improve over the years, with that said she can make a fine leader. She may not be able to get a teenage boy to listen to her, but who can these days."

"You also thought to make Seras drink your blood when you die," included Alucard. "She can have your leadership skills and choices in her head. You think the Hellsing line should end by a vampire, like it began with a vampire."

"Stop tapping in to my mind!" shouted Integra.

"Why don't you just become one of us?" asked Alucard. "You can remain the leader of Hellsing and become a lot more powerful too."

"No is no Alucard," applied Integra. "I rather die as a human and let the Hellsing bloodline end here."

Alucard and Integra stood quietly in the dark office room with the moon light shining through the window. Integra head hung low staring at the floor, her hand rubbing the back of her neck, she was the first to break the silences. "Alucard will you…"

"No," answered Alucard. "I will not stay with Hellsing when you die I never cared about the humans or this country. I been with Hellsing because of your family's seal and I'm here now because of you, when you are gone I 'm gone as well."

The silences in the room returned as Alucard and Integra stood again quietly, but this time the clouds in the nightly sky blocked the moon's rays making the room go into complete darkness. Integra stood quietly not being able to see Alucard, but soon felt Alucard's arms wrapping around behind her. "I want to take you away somewhere," he whispered.

"Alucard not right know I'm to busy to go anywhere," said Integra. "And also why?"

"Don't worry I'll bring you back," Alucard said seriously. "I'm not going to kidnap you. The problems you are having with Hellsing is starting to stress you out if this keeps up you might be sent to a early grave." The clouds in the sky suddenly disappeared bring the moon back in the sky. Integra looked up at Alucard his bright red eyes she stood still wrapped in Alucard's arms thinking about what he said. "Ok, but where are we going?"

"Somewhere special too clear your mind and ease your stress."

"All right lets go," said Integra.

Alucard's shadow began to swirl around them turning the whole room black and within seconds the shadows disappeared revealing a beautiful forest with a crystal clear lake. "Where are we?" asked Integra amazed.

"This forest went by many names over the years one of them I do recall being the Everlasting Forest."

"Why call it that?"

"Years ago there was a huge fire that consume everything but this forest, people believe its holy ground," explained Alucard.

"Do you believe it's holy?" asked Integra her mind was wondering a bit as she looked around the forest.

"The world has so many unknown things it's hard to believe some of them." Alucard watched Integra going to a random apple tree that stood in the middle of the larger trees. Integra studied the tree admiring it beauty and without thinking she plucked one of the fruits off its branches and bit into, its sweet juices running down her mouth. "This is delicious." Alucard walked up be sided her licking her lips. "It is sweet." Both Alucard and Integra looked deeply in to each others eyes and just like that the two kissed. Within that kiss Integra's troubles faded away, the kiss soon became deeper and the two went down to the ground. Alucard took off his jacket and place it under Integra and himself.

The two releasing from their kiss, Integra breathing hard whispered into Alucard's ear "Alucard thank you for bring me here." Alucard smiled kindly. "Your welcome my Master."

Integra look up at the moon and began to think about what Alucard said in the office early about him leaving Hellsing when she's gone. "Alucard are you really going to leave Hellsing when I'm gone?" she asked with sadness in her eyes. Alucard looked at her and nodded. "What's the point in staying," replied Alucard. "I been with Hellsing for a very long time and ever since you took over Hellsing became intersecting, without you I might as well leave."

"What about Seras and William!" shouted Integra. "Are you just going to leave them?"

"They do not need me," Alucard said plainly. "Seras' powers have grown over the years and her fledgling might catch up to her soon unlike her beginning he is not scared to drink and he already knows he isn't human anymore. They don't need me to hold their hands."

Integra looked shocked at Alucard, she knew Alucard was right Seras doesn't need Alucard to guide her anymore and William was happy at the start of being a vampire, everything he knows was thought by Seras, so Seras was becoming a great teacher as way. Now thinking about it Hellsing was running quite smoothly without the help of Alucard. The only thing that wanted Alucard to stay was just her. Tears started to form in to Integra's eyes, Alucard looked down at her and he knew she finally figure it out. He hugged Integra tightly comforting her. "Alucard I don't want you to leave Hellsing," said Integra after every sob. "I know it's silly to ask this, but can you promise me you'll stay.

"No I can't keep that promise."

Integra looked up at Alucard and more tears started to form, she then buried her head in to Alucard's chest continuing to cry, her mind was starting to get fuzzy when she felt something wet touched her head. She looked up at Alucard and notched blood was coming out of his eyes, was he crying was well. "Alucard?" she whispered quietly. "Why are you upset?"

"Isn't obvious?" asked Alucard. "I have been on this earth for many years. It doesn't matter what people do to me I can never die, leaving on this world is such a lonely thing. I watched life come and go all my life, I just felt empty. When you woken me you caught my intersected ever since I tasted your sweet blood. I watched you grow from a small scared child to a beautiful strong woman and the first time in my eternal life I fell in love with you. And once again because of my eternal life you to will faded. That's why I'm cry."

Integra look at Alucard her eyes filled with sadness and pity. "Oh Alucard." She kissed Alucard on the lips wiping the blood tears away with her gentle hands. "Alucard I love you so much." She and Alucard continued to kiss their love growing stronger and their bodies beginning to heat up. Their love was forbidden, but they were too happy to even care. They both look at each other with a dazed look in their eyes. Integra nodded giving Alucard the ok for him to make his and her clothes vanish, Integra's body began to gain goose bumps from the cool night air, but that so faded when Alucard began to ram in to her. Integra moaned loudly to the moon as her vampire lover and solider pound away in to her, she loved the feeling of evil, darkness and forbidden love. Integra knew she shouldn't be with Alucard, but skew what others think she was finally happy and she hoped her happiness could stay with this monster of a man.

* * *

While Alucard and Integra shared their love, at a British airport a new war was about to begin. A devilish beauty of a woman walked out of her plane breathing in the night air. "Well Count let the beginning of hell's war begin."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hell has once again rain down up on the city of London. Within six weeks hell has broken loose terrorizing the city, ever since Isabella step foot on British soil, she spent no time in casting her spell of chaos to corrupt the minds of the land. The youth of Britain gossiped, spreading the word of Isabella's Black Rose Clubs. When her prey finally joins her trap, she castes her spell to corrupt their minds making them rebel against their government.

During the nights ghouls and vampires terrorize the streets and by day hypnotize humans' rebel and riot on the streets. The police tried their best to stop the riots, but with one mishap of an officer shooting a teen caused more trouble with the public. Now out rage citizens of the die and missing joined in to the chaos of the U.K's destruction.

The British Police tried their best to handle the riots during the day and by night Hellsing was busy dealing with loads of ghouls and vampires terrorizing the streets at night. Wolfwood and his crew dealt with the street wild vampires, while Alucard, Seras, and William make bust after bust of every Black Rose Club hideout that they can find. While the Hellsing soldiers were busy killing as many ghouls and vampires as they can Integra were having problems of her own. Integra was feeling sick her stomach was aching and her head was pounding, but she still worked hard. Her office phone continues to ring with swarms of calls from people asking her why Isabella hasn't been killed yet.

Integra sat at her desk with her phone against her ear listening to General Walsh bickering. "Integra, why hasn't this vampire been fount yet!" yelled General Walsh.

Integra rubbed her head her headache was starting to get worst, but she ignored the pain and continued to answered General Walsh question. "It's not that easy!" yelled back Integra making her head pound more. "She has tons of these clubs hiding all over the city and each one we checked out she wasn't in them. All we find are fledglings running these clubs and they have no idea where she could be and also there are plenty of fake clubs made by fans those are quite a nuisance as well."

"Well you need to try harder," General Walsh said bluntly. "This woman is leading our people away like the pipe piper. The people of this country are starting to rebel against their government, their insulting their own queen and prime minister thinking they can not lead this country. My own GRANDSON is in to this Black Rose garbage, your organization has to find this woman and eliminate her immediately. I don't want to find out my grandson is killed on the streets or worst becoming a vampire."

"General Walsh, I can't just magical snap my fingers for Alucard and them to just find her," replied Integra. "Their not hound dogs that can sniff her out."

"I thought Alucard had some type of vampire connecting with her!" shouted General Walsh. "Isn't Alucard and Isabella bond or something like that, he slept with the woman and drank her blood should he be able to sense his ex-lover."

Integra's grip tighten on the phone, she cringe at the word lover, she knew she shouldn't care about Alucad's century year old relationship, but thinking about him being with that bitch mad her blood boil and she couldn't help but snap a General Walsh

"Well Alucard doesn't know where the HELL SHE IS he can't just sense the bitch. He and her are not some damn soul mates you know!" screamed Integra. "And I'm getting god damn tried of the Convention members calling me every damn minute asking me the same bloody damn questions over and over again. When we catch her I'll let you KNOW!"

The another end of the line was quiet, Integra seat with her face all red and head pounding like drums waiting for General Walsh answer. "Ok then," he said quietly. "We'll be waiting." With nothing ease to say the general hung up.

Integra sat with the phone never her ear listening to only the sounds of the buzzing dial tone, her face begin to redden again her rage still not settled it began to build up more and more inside her, within a few seconds she finally snapped. Integra smashed her phone back down on to the desk sliding to the side knocking everything down on to the floor, screaming at the top of her lungs. Integra's breath went heavy the pains that were bothering her became even worse by the minute. 'Why do I have to suffer like this?" thought Integra. "What is wrong with me?'

Integra then looked up noticing Maxwell standing near the doorway with a trey of water, aspirin and alka-seltzer. "Are you all right ma'am?" he asked with concerned.

"No," Integra complained. "My head is killing me along with my stomach."

"Maybe we should call a doctor," apply Maxwell "You have been sick for quite a while now."

"No I have too many things to do." Integra stood up from her seat walking towards the door she looked back at Maxwell with a plain expression on her face. "All I need is some fresh air, I have been coop up in this office for quite away now and talking to those idiots is driving me insane." Integra slowly walked out the door her head began to pound again and her stomach cramping even more, she lean to the wall trying to keep her balance, but soon her mind began to spin and everything soon went black.

* * *

Far off from Hellsing manor, Alucard, Seras, and William walked the dead silent streets of London with a young male vampire who looks to be in his mid-twenties was being pushed to move forward leading them towards another Black Rose Club, the eighth one in the past six weeks. The young man shook in fear having quick glazes at Alucard as he stared him down though golden colored sunglass. The man knew Alucard was the feared vampire that been taking down the clubs, remembering the rumors of a tall man with dark as night hair wearing a blood red coat and hat.

_Flashback 30 minutes ago_

_In a dark ally three male vampires were draining the blood a young woman who they caught and raped. They laughed evilly at her squeals of pain and sad teary eyes. "This is great mate," said one of the men. "Her blood is so good especially after sex." _

"_Yeah I know," added the second. "She also makes great squealing sounds as well she's like a pig."_

"_Yeah she tastes as good as a pig too," said the first._

"_Come on man I want my turn again," whined the third. "You two had her longer then I had."_

_While the men begin to argue neither of them noticed a dark figure formed out of the shadows looking at them with disgust. "What a pitiful sight," said an eerie voice. All three men quickly turned around noticing a tall man in a red coat. "You three are embarrassing to even become vampires."_

"_What do you mean by that?" shouted the first man._

"_You three jumped this woman like a horny pack of wolves. All three of you raped her which ruins the taste of the blood and what's worst is that neither of you were hungry you just want to play with your new found abilities, what a bunch of clowns."_

"_Fuck you man!" The second man of the group pulled out his pocket knife charging at Alucard stabbing him in the chest. Alucard stood looking down at him with a plain face he grabbed the man's hand crushing it to a pulp. The man screamed in pain while Alucard grabbed him by the neck squeezing him tight. _

"_Here's something else you should learn," Alucard said darkly. "If your going to attack a vampire with a pocket knife make sure it's silver." Alucard easily ripped the man's head off blood gushing out like a geyser and without caring tossing the man's head aside. The other two men screamed in horror running the opposite direction from the towering monster. Alucard shook his head and growled hating these weaklings he disappeared and reappeared in front of them. He grabbed the one that bumped in to him and slammed his head in to the wall making it burst like a water balloon. He then grabbed the third by the collar tossing him to the ground pressing one foot on top of his head. _

"_Please mate don't kill me," the last man pleaded tears rounding down his eyes._

_Alucard rolled his eyes at him and signed. "First off I'm not your mate and second I got a job for you." _

"_A job?" asked the terrified man._

"_Yeah, show me where the Black Rose club hideout is."_

"_If I show you where the club is you won't kill me right?"_

"_I'll think about it."_

_Flashback end_

"Here it is," said their terrified guide. Where he led them was near an old abandoned inn in the outskirt of town. "The party is in the basement of this old inn. Now that I led you here, can I go now?"

"Sure you could go now," Alucard said evilly pulling out his gun and aiming it towards the man's head.

"WHAT, I thought you said you weren't going to kill me."

"I never said that," Alucard said with a smile. "I said I'll think about it… I thought about." Alucard pulled the trigger blasting the man's head clean off. "Come on you two lets go inside." The two younger vampires followed Alucard in, within the lobby two of the club's guards spotted them pulling out their guns, but before they even had a chance to shoot they were shot down by Alucard in a flash. "Our little guide told us the party was in the basement so lets go down," said Alucard fading into the floor. Seras grabbed Will and faded down after him.

The music was loud and the party was wild young teen vampires and adults enjoyed themselves with the ear shatter music, the torturing of human police officers, and the pouring of blood coming from the sprinkler system. Everything was doing great until the sound of multiple gun shots echoed in the room with the DJ now laying die and the music stand now completely wrecked. The crowd turned around with fury staring at the three party wreckers. "Your music was driving me crazy," Alucard said annoyed.

"So you were the bastards that been destroying must of the clubs." A man with brown hair and in a black suit appeared out of the crowd with several ghouls following behind. "Well I'm not going to let you destroy this club as well!" The crowed cheered and chanted.

"YEAH KICK THEIR ASS!"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO RUIN OUR FUN!"

"GET RID OF THOSE ASSHOLE!"

"HA, I BEEN WATING TO TAKE YOUR ASS OUT!"

Must of the party goers pulled out their own weapons and several other ran out of the scene not wanting to be in the cross fire.

"All right ladies and gentlemen," announced the brown haired man. "Get them!"

Alucard grind his teeth in fury. "_It makes me sick to think these halfwits only became vampires because of movies and silly drama novels. It's pathetic for Isabella to allow this_." Everyone in the clue was ready to fight and soon the true party was about to begin.

Bullets went flying everything was being torn apart, one by one bodies went down and body parts were coming off it was a complete massacre. The man in the suit stood in the side lines watching the blood fest on fold with a smile, he then faded through the wall waving at Alucard. Alucard growled going after him.

Alucard walked through the halls of the abandoned inn blasting any party goers that he sees he even made a quick stop when he noticed a room of hiding partiers. Alucard walked into the room with a smile closing the door behind him. The echo of gunshots and screams filled the room, as the door opened die corpses and blood filled the room as he walked out refilling his ammunition. As he stood out in the hall movement caught the corner of his eye as he turned his head towards the right, he noticed the brown haired man standing ten feet away from him playing with a lighter.

"So you're the famous Dracula or Alucard you so now called," said the brown haired man. "My mistress is quite fond of you, but she also has great hatred of you as well."

"I'm not too fond of her ether," Alucard said plainly. "I'm a little disappointed that Isabella is allowing any yahoo to become vampires."

"Get with the times pal not every vampire has to follow the rules of the 17th century," answered the man. "And what about you, you used to be a great vampire along with my Master, but now your nothing but a pet."

"Look who's talking," added Alucard. "You wear your master's dog tag within your chest. The heart that she gave you is her symbol of owning you. Who's the pet now?"

The man grinded his teeth. "Well for your own information, I came here on my own free will."

"Oh I see," Alucard began to clap. "So you do have a mind of your own or you just came here to impress your master by defeating me. What your name Mr. Free Will?"

"My name is Kevin Johnson." A flame appeared out of the lighter and fire began to circle around him. "And I'm here to make sure you burn in hell." Kevin's right arm burst into flame, he swing his fiery arm at Alucard releasing a ball of fire hitting him on the side scorching his skin. Alucard stood a smile formed on his lips. "You're going to be a lot of fun." Alucard pulled out his guns and began to fire.

Kevin formed a fire wall shielding him from the bullets, he then leaped in to the air his lighter forming a sword of flames slashing Alucard in the chest, Alucard slide back his chest now on fire. Kevin charged at Alucard with him blocking his sword with his gun. The young vampire continued to slash and slash with Alucard blocking every move. When Alucard had an opening he shot the man in the chest sending him flying. Kevin screamed, but soon disappeared in flame. Alucard frowned when the man disappeared, but was soon surprised when a huge fire ball struck him in the back. Alucard's back was engulfed in flame Kevin walked up slowly enjoying his victory. "Well old timer, I think it's time to say goodbye." Kevin's lighter flame began to get bigger as he aimed at Alucard, but he then lowered his lighter as he heard Alucard beginning to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Kevin asked annoyed.

"You are one interesting fellow," Alucard said between laugher. "You make my blood boil I can't wait to see the fear in your eyes."

"Are you out of your mind!" shouted Kevin. "I'm the one with the upper hand here. You must be crazy." Kevin watched Alucard stood his hands forming a symbol and an eye appeared in the middle. Kevin grunted at the strange happening, he once again raising his lighter crating a large flaming snake. The snake strike wrapping itself around Alucard bursting into flame, Kevin smiled as he watched his victim burn, but out of the flames Alucard quickly dashed his body covered in fire as he stabbed Kevin in the chest piercing his heart slamming him hard against the wall, both bodies now engulfed in flame. Kevin screamed in pain and planking his eyes wide in fear. Alucard smiled a toothy grin. "That's the look I wanted to see." Alucard revealed his fangs biting down on Kevin's neck draining his blood then crushing his heart. Kevin's body soon turned in to ash the lighter falling to the ground revealing the end of Kevin.

The flames then dispended revealing Alucard with longer hair and in a black skintight suit. Alucard smiled when he heard a voice in his head the voice of Isabella.

"_Well it looks like you killed another one of my pets," _Isabella said playfully._ "But he was a bad boy not having permission to go out."_

"I'm getting bored of your games Isabella. When are you going to show yourself?"

"_So impatience,"_ answered Isabella. _"But your right I'm getting quite bored as well. I think it time."_

"Time for what?"

"_You'll see along with everyone else."_ Isabella's voice began to faded then vanished.

Alucard stood curious in what Isabella is planning when his thoughts were interrupted by Seras and Will running towards him. "Master, we just got a call from the manor Sir Integra has just passed out."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Integra's eyes slowly opened revealing to her that she was lying in her bedroom she calmly sat up looking around the silent room. "I can't believe I passed out," she muttered. Integra placed a hand on her stomach and head noticing her aches and pains has suddenly vanished. "Ah, thank goodish I guess passing out did some good for me, I better go tell the others that I'm fine." Integra got out of bed and walked towards the door as she stepped out in to the hall things were quiet and bearing there wasn't a sound of the living or living dead. As she strolled down the hall she began to have a strange eerie feeling going up her spine.

Integra knew something was wrong when a familiar odor caught her nose. "Is that blood?" she assumed. Integra quickly followed the smell as she turned the corner of the hall she spotted Maxwell laying on the flood covered in blood.

"Max, what happened to you?"

"Madam, get out of here," Maxwell said weakly. "She is in the…" Before Max could even finish, he was pierced through by multiple shadowy spikes that sprouted from under him. Integra jumped in horror as she looked cross the hall her eyes narrowed in angry as she sees Isabella standing quietly with a wicked smile on her face. "So you the descendant of Van Hellsing I never thought you'll be a woman."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Integra asked cautiously with a hit of venom in her voice.

"Honey I'm a vampire it's not that difficult getting in especially when your 'boy toy' isn't around," smirked Isabella. "Oh, and also you should hirer better security their not that good in stopping intruders, but I got to admit this guy lasted the longest." Isabella lifted behind her back the head of Wolfwood. "This guy was a tuff solider you should be proud of him." She tossed the head to Integra who moved away from it.

"You BITCH!"

"I know I am," Isabella said proudly.

"Alucard!" Integra shouted.

"That won't work dear I placed a spell on this place so the Count can't scents us or getting in."

Integra tried to run away, but Isabella quickly stood in front of her grabbing her around the neck. "Madam Hellsing It's impolite to run away from a house guest," Isabella hissed. "I'm still a bit stocked that you are a woman the Count must have some fun with you even though you're not very pretty."

"How dare you!" Integra tried to slap Isabella, but she quickly caught her hand.

"Now thinking about it you do have strength within your eyes and the count does have a thing for strong women their more fun to break for him." Integra was getting sick of this woman and lucky for her she had a gun hiding safely within her clothes she quickly pulled out the gun and shot Isabella directly between the eyes making her let go.

Integra quickly ran from Isabella trying to think of a way to contact Alucard. "You little bitch!" shouted Isabella. She pulled out a gun and started shooting, Integra tried her best to dodge, but was hit in the left shoulder. Integra continued to run as she noticed one of the knights' armors had a shield with it, she quickly pulled the shield off ignoring the weight and pain that was in her shoulder used the shield to block every bullet that was coming to her. The clanking sounds of the bullets reflect off the shield dented it worst and worst. "Please run out of bullets," whispered Integra. But to her lucky Isabella did stop shooting but the worst was yet to come as Isabella transformed in to a black panther and chased at Integra. Integra dropped the shield and began to run, time seems to slow down around her as she ran, the halls also seems to get further and further away from her. Isabella pounced time stopped… and then fast forward as she landed on Integra smashing her to the ground her claws piercing her back. Isabella was ready to bite in to Integra's neck will a gunshot echoed in the hall and her blood spattered on the walls as her head exploded.

Integra looked up revealed to see Alucard she quickly got up running towards him. "Uh, I'm happy you see you." As she got towards him she felt a pain in her stomach Integra looked down noticing a steak was stabbed into her she coughed up blood as she looked up at Alucard. "Why?" she cried.

"Because my dear you have forsaken the family name." Alucard's face changed in to the face Van Hellsing with rage and fury in his eyes.

"Integra how could you?"

Integra quickly turned around seeing her father standing behind her. "How could you set that monster free and touch you? The Convention was right a woman shouldn't be the head of Hellsing." Arthur Hellsing pulled out his sword raised high "Good by my daughter." He then swung his sword cutting off Integra's head.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Integra as she quickly sat up breathing wildly, her body covered in a cold sweat, looking around the room franticly. "It was just a dream," she said trying to calm herself down. Her breathing finally settled as she flopped back down on to her pillow closing her eyes focusing on her breathing. When she opened her eyes again Alucard was seating on the edge of her bed.

"Are you real or just another nightmare?"

Alucard smiled a toothy grin. "To many people I'm both Master."

Integra rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah you're real," she signed.

"What been going on with you lately?" asked Alucard concerned. "You have been having head and stomach pains for a week and now I'm finding out your passing out and screaming bloody murder after you wake up. This isn't like you Integra."

"I'm fine Alucard!" Integra tried to seat up, but her stomach once again started aching. She wince at the pain, but quickly ignored it. "How was your mission? Have you fount any clues about Isabella?"

Alucard noticed her winced, but he kept it to himself. "I had a small chat with Isabella today?" Integra's eyes slightly widen, but her facial expression stayed the same. "You did?"

"Yes, but it wasn't much of a chat," Alucard looked up at the ceiling pondering his thoughts. "All she said was 'I think it's time'."

"Time for what?"

"I don't know," answered Alucard. "She said will see along with ever one else."

"What the HELL does that mean?" Integra asked furiously, but unknown to Integra her question was about to be answered. Her door slammed opened with a frantic Seras, Will, and Max all three fighting to get in. "SIR INTEGRA!" shouted all three falling to the floor like the three stooges.

"What?" asked Integra. "What is it?"

"Ma'am turn on the TV," said Maxwell.

Integra turned the TV on and what was on it shocked her.

"_This is breaking news the royal palace is being under attack along with the prime minister's estate, the army is trying their best to stop the terrorist attacks, but their being slaughtered in the process."_ The new broadcaster looked like she was going to throw up with all the blood spewing from the soldiers. "_I have no idea what's going on, but most of these terrorist look like young adult and teens but others look like monsters. _

Integra's knuckles with white and her teeth were grinding her mouth she looked up at Alucard her eyes burning with fire. "Alucard go to the palace!" she hissed. "And Seras go to the Minister's estate. This witch wants attention she's going to get it."

"Yes Master," said Alucard and Seras at the same time.

"What about me?" asked William.

"It's best for you to stay here," answered Integra. "If something comes up I'll send you." Will nodded at her answered. "Go you two NOW!"

Alucard and Seras faded through the wall to go outside both going opponent directions. Alucard transformed in to his hound form running towards the palaces and Seras formed wings flying towards the Minister's estate.

**Sorry for the short chapter and long wait I'm not much of a fan of this chapter and I'm going off and on with this storie I might not finish it. I have to think about one side of me say finish it and the other side say quit. But I have to see.**


End file.
